A Tower of Hidden Secrets
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A young Regina is locked away in a tower as a result of her mother's infidelity. Unaware of her existence, her sister Zelena meets a blonde princess while spying on her mother and they discover the lonely brunette, leaving one woman excited over a new found sibling and the other gradually falling in love. Rapunzel style. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Story prompt by_ _ **EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel**_ _._

 _Hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 1**

Sat slumped against the stone window frame, knees drawn up to her chest, a quiet brunette stares out into the crowded forest. To some it could feel claustrophobic but to this woman, it would feel like freedom compared to her hidden home. Looking out at the mountains of trees overtaking far away lands, Regina sighs as she rests her chin upon her hand as she dreamt of running through such a vast space. Unfortunately, she knew it would never happen. Not if her mother had anything to do with it and what made it worse, was she had no idea why. She had lived within this tall prison for as long as she could remember with no company to speak of. Hearing a rattle of keys and a loud click of a lock, the brunette slips down from her favourite spot and waits anxiously with a guilty expression as an older woman appears.

"Mother..."

Taking in the sight before her, the older brunette named Cora sighs. "Regina my dear, how many times have I told you about sitting at that window? You could fall!"

Glancing down, Regina bites her lip. "I'm sorry, I just..I was in need of some air.."

Waving a hand half heartedly, the older brunette approaches the girl while inspecting her closely. "I see your hair has grown..people are starting to become suspicious over the use of this tower so I will need to block the door"

Frowning a little, the brunette plays with a long, dark strand. "You're blocking the door? What if something were to happen? How would I get out?"

Chuckling, Cora shakes her head. "Oh Regina, why would anything happen..there is nothing and no one for miles. Besides even if there were anyone around, why would they want to approach you really? What have you got to offer besides this tower?"

Turning away sadly, Regina responds quietly. "I don't know why I need to be in this tower..."

"I don't want you ending up like me! I told you before my sweet girl that if you leave this tower, you will use dark magic and you will hurt a lot of people. Maybe even kill them!"

"I could control it! You have..I just don't get it. Am I going to be here forever? What about when the day comes for a family?"

Scoffing, Cora rolls her eyes as she begins to unpack a food basket she has brought. "I have also told you before, families are pointless..love is pointless. Here you are safe.."

Clasping her hands together, the brunette rocks slightly on her feet as she questions with a crack in her voice. "So..you don't love me?"

Stepping towards her daughter, the older woman takes hold of her hands. "Of course I love you dear..but honestly it's compulsory as you're my daughter so I have to..but if you were to meet someone..they can always hurt you and leave, at least I will always be here"

Trying not to let her mother's words sting, Regina slowly nods while biting on her lip to prevent a tremble.

Watching, Cora runs a hand through the girls hair with a small smile before flicking her wrist, twisting all the strands into a brunette braid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the main corridor of the castle, Zelena Mills glances in each room that passes before arriving at her father's study. "Father?"

Lifting his gaze from important kingdom papers, Henry smiles upon seeing his daughter. "Zelena, what is the matter?"

Stepping inside the room, the redhead clears her throat. "Do you know where mother is? I thought she had a meeting over tax money but she is no where to be found"

Raising an eyebrow the gradually ageing man scratches his neck. "I'm sure she has just gone to the village for some material. I overheard her talking to the maid about a new dress for you before next weeks ball"

"Oh..right." Smiling, Zelena backs up and turns to leave. "I'll let you get back to your papers"

"Zelena honey?"

Pausing in the doorway, the redhead peers over her shoulder. "Yes father?"

"If you do see your mother can you inform her that I need to see her. It's important"

"Of course" nodding in gesture, Zelena makes her way back towards her chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Resting back against her feet upon her bed, Regina shuffles lightly on her knees as she watches her mother prepare for her departure. "Do you really need to go so soon?"

Sighing, Cora fixes her cape and reaches for her basket. "Really girl you are not five, stop acting like such a child!"

"But..I don't want to be alone mother"

"Then read a book. If you continue with such a whiny attitude I won't be returning at all"

Inhaling in fright at the prospect, the brunette looks down. "Sorry mother. I will be good"

"Thank you" strolling up to her daughter's bed, Cora kisses her head. "I'm only doing what's best dear. I will see you tomorrow"

"Yes mother.." Stroking her braid, Regina pouts as Cora turns towards the door and walks out without so much as looking back before hearing the heavy door slam shut and bolt up for good measure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering her husband's study, Cora smiles tightly at the man before sitting herself on the opposite side of the desk. "Zelena informed me that you wanted to talk"

Henry sits back against his chair and nods. "Yes I do. I noticed a few weeks prior that an invoice for a large sum of money belonging to the kingdom was used approximately eighteen years ago. I also found it among the stored files that are needed to be burnt. Care to explain?"

Swallowing hard, the older brunette clears her throat. "Dear husband, it was suppose to be a surprise..I had acquired a hidden gem that is currently being renovated. I thought maybe we could hand it over to Zelena when she comes of age"

"Why did you feel the need of secrecy? If anything I would have found out within the year when our daughter turns twenty one"

"That is true but I know you Henry. If I told you, you would want to visit it and let's be honest, anywhere you go you have followers as you are the king of this land. It would no longer be a surprise for Zelena"

Taking a deep breath, the King knows that his wife speaks true. "Just inform me of when it's done"

"Of course Henry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catching her mother leave her father's study, Zelena hurries over and walks alongside the older woman. "Mother, did you fetch the material needed for my dress?"

Appearing confused, the brunette glances across at her eldest. "What are talking about child?"

"You were gone from the castle for a while so I asked father, he said you had gone to the village?" The confused redhead frowns. "Where did you go?"

"Not that it is any of your business dear, but I did in fact go to the village but there are more important things to be concerning ourselves over than a simple dress!"

Eyes widening slightly at her mother's raised tone, Zelena remains quiet and stops within her step as Cora walks on annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, the redhead cannot help but pace along the corridor a few hours later as she witnesses a carriage being loaded up outside. Hurrying out towards the stables, Zelena saddles up her horse then slips out of view as she glances towards her mother who hastily climbs in and orders the footman to close the door before driving off. Checking the courtyard, the redhead then mounts her horse and pulls on the reins to direct her dear friend to follow.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the forest, Zelena sighs as she scans the area. She was in fact lost and also had no clue as to where her mother went. Hearing a distinct clicking noise, the redhead looks around warily before sliding off her saddle at seeing a figure come into view. "Hello?"

Lifting her head from her search, the blonde newcomer smiles a little. "Hi..sorry did I scare you? My horse has gone wondering and I was trying to find him, the rascal"

"No, it's fine. I hope you find him" observing the woman before her, Zelena bites her lip in thought over how familiar she seems. "Actually, could you possibly help me? It would appear that I have gotten lost..I was trying to find my mother but..there is nothing out here so I should be heading home"

"Sure.." Giving another smile, the young woman holds her hand out. "I'm Emma by the way.."

Realising her mistake, the redhead chuckles. "Of course you are! I thought I recognised you, from the white kingdom? I'm Zelena Mills" accepting the offered hand, Zelena also smiles.

"Ah..fellow princess, I feel your pain. It's why I'm out riding actually, bit of freedom from all the boring duties. How is King Henry nowadays? Well I hope. Mom said she hasn't spoken to him in some time nor your mother actually since she brought what was left of our summer palace" Emma looks curious as she leans against a nearby tree and straightens her riding jacket.

"Yes some duties can be quite tiresome. My father is fine thank you, busy as always" dropping her smile, the redhead frowns. "although I must apologise as I do not have any idea as to what you are talking about?"

Sniggering, the blonde princess grins. "Why should you? Even I'm technically not suppose to know but I do tend to eavesdrop on occasion when my parents have important meetings. I mean it is not as though I am still a child, if they are expecting me to take over some day they should at least let me sit in! Anyway, we used to have a summer palace here, if you head north you could find it within the hour. The last summer we spent there we found out that there were significant damage to the foundations from the previous ogre war and so it had to be torn down...what was left was a tower. My tower to be precise, it was my chamber when we stayed"

Taking in what is being said, Zelena questions. "And my mother brought the tower from you?"

Nodding in response, the blonde picks at her jacket button. "Along with the surrounding lands, yes"

"Oh.."

Raising an eyebrow intrigued by the fellow princess' reaction, Emma pushes herself off the tree trunk and grins. "Do you want to go and find out why she brought it? I can show you exactly where it is and then you can give me a ride back to the castle. My horse will eventually show at the stables"

"Yes actually I do..." Remembering her mother's carriage, the redhead frowns again. "She had a good basket..my mother never carries a food basket..it's too beneath us to do such a thing. That is why we have servants"

Appearing rather shocked, the blonde bites her lip as she begins to follow the princess to her horse. "Wow, your mother does seem strict. I'm always hanging around down in the kitchen waiting for food! Granny makes the best pies in the kingdom I'm sure of it"

Holding her hand out to help her new found friend onto the saddle, Zelena shakes her head at how spirited the girl seems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the distinctive sound of hooves begin to disappear as their horse padded its way onto fresh grass, abandoning the dirty road, both princess' glance up at the worn down stone column with dismay. You could tell it used to be a thing of beauty and now it was left to rot with its foliage suffocating in numerous directions around the tower.

"It's going to need a lot of work done if your mother wishes to use it again" Emma states sadly as she stares at a place she used to love spending her childhood at.

"I just don't understand it..." Sliding from her saddle, Zelena wraps the rein around a tree branch and begins to venture towards it in search of a door.

Jumping down, the blonde princess follows, never tearing her eyes away from the building. "Maybe it's not the tower but the land? Maybe your mother will knock it down?"

Shrugging lightly, the redhead comes to a halt with wide eyes as she hears a sudden rush of footsteps that did not come from either princess. "I think my mother is here" peering over towards Emma, Zelena gestures with her head in a hurry to hide within the forest. Hiding behind a tree, the two women watch quietly as an older brunette appears and hastily bolts up the wooden door before fleeing.

"Was that?..."

"My mother..yes" pursing her lips in confusion, the redhead steps out from their hiding place and tilts her head up towards the window. "I think someone is up there..but I have no idea who"

Wriggling her eyebrows playfully, the blonde princess turns towards the tree trunk. "Well there is only one way to find out"

"What are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed!"

"No I won't. My father and I used to climb trees all the time..without my mother knowing of course" Emma explains as she begins to pull herself up and correct her footing as she climbs higher into the tree.

Biting her lip in concern over to fellow princess' safety, Zelena backs away so she can keep an eye on her if she falls, even though she wouldn't have a clue as to what she would do if the woman did.

Reaching midway, the blonde manages to perch herself on a solid branch then shuffle carefully along to the edge so she can look inside. "I don't think-" pausing in her speech, Emma stares in shock over seeing a young brunette appear by the window ledge. Gulping at the sight, the princess leans forward to get a better look before gazing in wonder over the young woman. Forgetting the fact that Zelena is waiting below, Emma smiles to herself as the brunette, clearly oblivious, begins to play with her braid in a rather lost manner.

"Emma?! Do you see anything?!"

Gasping at the loud call, the blonde stumbles back against the branch as she is met with piercing brown eyes staring back at her with fear.

 _A/N: thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the responses!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 2**

Blinking in awe while gripping tightly to the branch, the blonde princess watches as the mystery brunette moves out of view, clearly frightened.

"Emma?!"

Shaking her head back to reality, the young woman manuvers herself around then carefully steps down to the lower branch before skilfully climbing back down and facing the confused and impatient redhead. "I..I just.."

"Did you see something?" Zelena questions while becoming increasingly concerned over Emma's behaviour.

Managing to nod, the blonde clears her throat. "There's someone up there..a girl..."

"What?!" Peering up at the vacant window, the redhead then trails her eyes down to the stone wall as she begins to move around the building to find the door in which her mother appeared from. "We need to get inside, I need answers"

Following, Emma grabs at the door handle and tugs roughly. "Your mother's definitely made sure it's locked tight..but why would she keep someone locked inside?"

"I don't know. I mean I've heard stories of her past and her abuse of magic but..never anything like this" Zelena comes to stand beside the fellow princess and tries the door herself.

Bolting back round to the front, the blonde glances up to the empty space and shouts. "Excuse me?! Hello!" Sighing at no response, Emma deflates. "She looked petrified..."

Feeling bad for the girl, the redhead bites her lip as she peers around the forest. "It's beginning to get dark..we need to return home"

Rubbing her neck at the prospect of leaving the lonely brunette behind, the blonde nods slowly. "yes..of course.." Trailing behind Zelena as they head back to her horse, Emma peers over her shoulder at the high window to see a dim light glow out against the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now you must remain quiet at all times, do I make myself clear?"

Staring towards her stern looking mother, Regina sighs. "Yes mother..I won't make a sound, they shall not know that I am here"

"Good girl. Hopefully it will only take a couple of hours. It better..." Scoffing to herself, Cora looks unimpressed. "The price I had to pay to prevent any questions as to why I needed to block a door was unbelievable"

"Will it ever be open again?.." Daring to ask, the brunette lowers her head at the disappointment she may receive. "When..." Swallowing hard, the young woman glances towards the window. "Will I ever be allowed outside?"

"Regina!" Beginning to pace the floor in annoyance, the older woman rubs her temples. "How many times do we need to go through this?!"

"But...I.." 

"Enough!" Glaring angrily, Cora grips her fist. "So help me god if you do not shut that mouth of yours"

Stepping back in fear, Regina trembles but remains silent.

Noticing the shift in her daughter's expression, the fellow brunette offers a small smile while relaxing her stance. "Regina..dear..I just want to keep you safe. I didn't mean to frighten you. You just need to learn to accept what I say. I know what is right for you"

Biting her lip, the brunette moves forward and up to her mother who opens her arms into an awkward hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing through the tall foliage, Emma steps quietly as she approaches the tower. Ever since her visit with Zelena the previous night, it had plagued her mind how there was a girl clearly trapped up in the stone prison. A girl who should have not been locked away but in the princess' eyes, shown off to the whole kingdom. She could not get those deep, dark eyes out of her head and it began to haunt her because she was yet to do something about it. Moving around the back, Emma stumbles back in shock as she bumps into another figure, causing her to gasp.

"Watch-" facing the blonde princess, Zelena raises an eyebrow then whispers. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sniggering, Emma crosses her arms in defence. "I could say the same about you"

Frowning, the redhead gestures to the tower. "This is my mother's tower and there is a girl inside?"

Realising that the other woman had more of a purpose to be there, the blonde stutters. "Yes..well..I was curious..I couldn't stop thinking about..well about if she was okay, whoever she is"

Dropping her frown, Zelena smiles a little at the princess' care. "I get it..but it would appear that the door is gone"

"What?" Turning towards the tower, Emma's eyes widen at the freshly placed stone. "Maybe the girl is no longer there?"

"I hope not..."

Becoming increasingly concerned, the blonde purses her lips as she glances towards the tree she climbed the day before. "I guess we find out"

Following Emma's gaze, the redhead chuckles nervously. "Yes..like I am ever going to climb that"

"Then don't.." Shrugging without care, the blonde repeats her previous movements up the tree.

Taking a deep breath, Zelena watches conflicted before looking around her surroundings warily. "Oh for god sake!" Moving towards the tree, the redhead looks up. "A little help please?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma leans down and holds her hand out as the fellow princess grabs at it and begins to pull herself up.

"If I die..you have a lot of explaining to do"

"Yeah..yeah.." Biting her lip to prevent a laugh at Zelena's disgusted face as she climbs, the blonde stables herself onto a branch then moves towards the edge as much as she possibly can towards the window of the tower before whispering in a shout. "Hey! Anyone in there?!"

Sitting herself carefully against the tree trunk, the redhead looks in disbelief. "Real subtle.."

Glaring at the woman, Emma allows her stubbornness to get to her by persisting in her task. "Hello?! We're here to help!...I think..." Waiting for a moment, the blonde slumps back as she peers over at Zelena who is currently struggling at being up a tree. "Maybe she has gone.."

Appearing slightly disappointed, the redhead holds her head at the lack of answers she was hoping to get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping at a call from the window, Regina looks towards the open hatch at the only light shining through the room. Trying her best to ignore the two voices she can hear from outside, the brunette buries her head into her pillow as she attempts to sleep after going to bed early out of boredom.

 _"Hello?!"_

Sighing, Regina sits up and bites her lip. She could continue to ignore and please her mother come morning or she could respond to the voices and actually gain some company. Knowing deep down that it would mean defying her mother, the brunette begins to wonder if that was a bad thing. If she never stood her ground, maybe she would never get out.

Swinging her legs out of her bed, Regina checks that her braid is in tact before reaching for her wrap to hide her nightgown. Approaching the window slowly, the brunette then slides up onto the stone ledge as she stares out into the night before coming into contact with bright green eyes.

Slapping the redheads arm lightly, Emma gestures with her head towards the girl as she watches her come into view. "..hi.."

Hugging her arms protectively, Regina silently clears her throat before responding as she stares intriguingly at the blonde. "..hello.."

Peering across to the redhead, the blonde decides not to push, witnessing the woman simply watching in disbelief. Turning back towards the window, the curious princess gives a smile. "I...I didn't mean to scare you yesterday..I just..well we didn't know that you were here.." Finding herself blush, Emma tries her best not to turn red "..I'm Emma..by the way..and this is Zelena..we saw that your door has gone. Are you trapped?"

Hitching her breath in fear, the brunette looks panicked.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer..we just wanted to make sure you were okay.."

Glancing down, Regina clasps her hands tightly together. "I..I'm very well..thank you.."

Smiling more at the positive reply, the blonde questions again. "What is your name?"

Briefly pondering over whether she should tell, the brunette gulps. "Regina.."

Offering a wave, Emma grins adoringly. "It's nice to meet you"

"You..too.."

Peering around the forest, the blonde princess gestures to Zelena to move closer to which she receives a worried head shake. Sighing, Emma carefully lifts herself up to stand and balances along to the edge.

"Careful!"

Looking up to see Regina stood from her position and her hands stretched out in concern over the blondes welfare, the princess smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing..do you mind?" Signalling to inside the tower, Emma waits before she attempts to jump over.

Instinctively stepping back, the brunette then curses herself as she is more or less encouraging the strangers death if she falls. "Hold on..."

Hearing the young woman's shaky voice, the blonde freezes before watching in amazement as Regina approaches the window again, this time lifting her ever growing braid up and swinging it towards the tree branch.

Raising an eyebrow at the action, Emma takes hold of the braids tail then stares wide eyed over at the brunette, realising what she is insinuating. "Won't I hurt you?"

Chuckling nervously, the brunette shrugs uncertain. "Possibly? I..I've never...but I'm going to have to..at some point.." Trailing her eyes down awkwardly, Regina confesses quietly. "It's my only form of..contact now"

Feeling her heart break at the confession, the blonde princess takes a deep breath before making sure the redhead behind her is okay. Finding the woman watching in shock, Emma closes her eyes briefly through worry. Gripping the young woman's hair, the blonde manages to swing and hit her feet against the stone wall before climbing up and reaching the window seal. Moving over the ledge and releasing her grip on the braid, Emma slides down to the floor then straightens up before coming face to face with the brunette named Regina who simply stares in amazement. "So..." Taking in her surroundings, the blonde tries to hide her sadness. "This is your home?..."

"Yes..how did you find me?"

"My friend back there..she was following her mother..it lead her here.."

Frowning, the brunette appears confused. "There is never anyone around here..I only ever have one visitor so I'm assuming she lost her way"

Shaking her head, the blonde princess finds herself needing to smarten up and smooth down her jacket. "No. She followed her mother here..to this tower"

"But..." Looking even more confused, Regina hugs her arms once again. "Who is her mother?"

"Cora Mills..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the follows! This chapter ends up slightly Romeo and Juliet style (the whole love at first sight thing) fluff towards the end. Also an insight to Regina's childhood with a flashback._

 **Chapter 3**

Staring in a state of shock, Regina slowly shifts herself towards the window to peer out at the redhead still sat upon a tree, noticing a slight resemblance to the woman she too calls mother. "She..she's my sister?.."

Dropping her mouth open to speak, Emma also looks shocked. "I'm sorry? You're sister? But...that.." Trailing off, the blonde swallows hard. "Oh..wow..."

As the reality of it all dawns over her, the brunette slides down the wall to sit upon the floor in disbelief. "She..she told me families were pointless..that..I.."

Watching the young woman, the princess makes her way over and also slides down the wall to sit beside her. "Why are you in here?"

"She said it was to keep me safe...I didn't need anyone aside from her..just as she needed me but she has another child.." Gripping at her knees as she pulls them close to her chest, Regina rests her chin against her hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Emma purses her lips as she looks ahead to the make shift room. "I don't see what she needs to keep you safe from. She lives a life of luxury besides King Henry.."

Eyes widening, the brunette tilts her head to look at the Emma. "She's married to a King?!"

"Yes and they have Zelena.."

Glancing down sadly, Regina grows teary. "So I'm just a..secret..someone whose not wanted"

Hesitantly patting the brunette's hand upon her knee, the blonde princess replies. "I'm sure that's not the case..why don't you ask her?"

"I have..many times. She just gets annoyed and gives some sort of excuse before changing the subject" biting her lip, Regina gulps at what she is about to confess. "I'm sure one of these days she will hurt me in some way.."

Appearing alarmed, Emma turns towards her seriously. "Has she ever hurt you?"

"Only with words..she never used to be so isolated and cold but as I'm getting older she's becoming worse" giving a sniffle, the brunette hastily wipes her face remembering that she needs to be strong and not weak. "You should leave in case she decides to visit"

Nodding, the blonde stands before holding her hand out towards Regina with a small smile. Accepting, the young woman stands then stares at their joint hands briefly before pulling away.

"Regina, can you promise me that if we were to return you'd let us in?"

Looking up at the hopeful blonde, the brunette gives a small smile then nods.

"Good.." Letting out her trademark grin, Emma climbs up onto the stone ledge. "Now how the hell am I getting out?"

Letting slip a laugh, Regina covers her mouth in embarrassment as the blonde joins her with a nervous chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'Quietly scampering out of bed, the tiny brunette slips out of the curtain from the bedroom and into the main room of the tower. It was slowly reaching sunrise and today was a very special day. Regina's birthday. Glancing up upon the wooden table, the girl leans up on her toes to peak at the brown sack above. Feeling giddy, the girl giggles to herself as she makes her way back towards the bedroom only to find the curtain swing open and a tired looking Cora appear._

 _"Regina, dear why are you up, it's still early"_

 _Clasping her hands together in front of her, Regina cannot keep the smile off of her face. "Mommy it's my birthday!"_

 _Giving a yawn, the older woman chuckles at the lovely child stood before her. "So it is.." Watching the small brunette pout, Cora rolls her eyes. "Come on then. I guess we can start the day now"_

 _Clapping happily, the small child flings her arms around her mother's waist and hugs her tightly. "Love you mama"_

 _Stroking her daughter's dark locks, the older woman smiles. "I love you too"'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wiping her eyes from the distant memory, Regina takes a deep breath as she walks towards the window as the day breaks. She knew her mother would be arriving soon and was trying to figure out how to question the woman over her double life and most importantly, her long lost sibling. Turning back towards her bed, the brunette hears a small crack beneath her foot. Looking towards the floor, Regina crouches down to find a button which she knew did not belong to her. Lifting the small piece of plastic, the young woman sits back onto her heels as she stares in wonder of the pure white button with a swan carved into its base.

"Regina?!"

Letting out a sigh, the brunette clasps the button within her hand protectively then stands to make her way towards the window at her mother's beckoning call. Bracing herself for what's to come next, Regina trails her braid off the ledge and down the wall for Cora to reach her.

Entering through the window, Cora glances over at her daughter's pained face as she straightens herself out. "Oh Regina it's not that bad"

Giving a shaky breath, the young woman attempts to dismiss the remark, knowing it's just her mother's way to torment her. "Good morning mother.."

Placing a basket onto the nearby wooden table, the older brunette smiles. "I brought your favourite from the village.."

"Thank you.." Watching the woman conflicted, Regina clears her throat. "Mother..when you are not here visiting me..where do you go? You haven't stayed with me since I was ten.."

Pausing in her movement, Cora peers over her shoulder at the nervous looking girl. "I go home..back to the village.."

Pursing her lips, the young brunette furrows her brow. "You must get as lonely as me..."

"Not really. I have Henry.."

Eyes widening in surprise over the bluntness of her mother's answer, Regina swallows hard in shock that Cora just admitted about Henry. ".He..Henry?"

"Yes" turning back towards the basket, Cora screws her face at the thought of the man she no longer feels anything for before lying. "..the dog.."

Staring in shock, the young brunette bites her lip at the blatant disrespect for the King. "Oh..."

"Anyway dear, this was just a fly in visit..places to be.." Lifting the basket, the older woman steps up to her daughter and kisses her head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't have a ball while I'm gone.." Chuckling at her own joke, Cora waits for Regina to slide down her braid before leaving the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sprawled out on her front across the bed, the bored young woman sighs as she continues to read her book that she has tried many a times before.

 _"Pst!..Regina!.."_

Lowering her book, Regina cannot help but smile at the already familiar voice as she rolls off the bed and hurries over to the window to find the blonde princess swinging her legs while perched on the edge of the nearest tree branch. "You came back.."

Smiling back at the girl, Emma nods as she slowly pushes herself up to stand. "Zelena is here too but she's refusing to leave the horses. Can I come in?"

"Of course" gathering her braid, the brunette lowers it out the window for the blondes awaiting grasp.

Reaching the ledge, Emma hops down into the room then stares at Regina who smiles shyly in return. "So..how have you been? Did you talk to your mother?"

"..I..." Shaking her head disappointed, the brunette glances down. "I didn't know how..i..I did ask about where she goes when she isn't here but she just said the village. It's obvious that she's ashamed of me in some way otherwise I'd be with her all the time with a family" biting her lip, the young woman shrugs. "I just don't know what I've done.."

"There is no good reason whatsoever as to why she would be ashamed of you. I know I don't know you that well but I can just tell, I mean look at you..don't let her bring you down" the blonde states as she cautiously approaches the girl and rests her hand upon the brunette's arm.

"I've always felt lonely..but ever since I met you and Zelena yesterday, the possibility of a life outside these walls with family and friends, I feel so trapped. I don't want to be here anymore" sliding her arms up prompting Emma to take her hand back, Regina hugs her arms while growing teary with a look of desperation.

Wanting to comfort her, the blonde princess grips her hands into fists to prevent her from moving, allowing the brunette her own space. "Oh..I have a few things for you!" Untying a small pouch from her jacket strap, the blonde holds it out. "Just some..chocolate and a letter from Zelena as she said she couldn't come up"

Looking in amazement, the brunette drops her arms to accept the pouch. "Thank you. I can't remember the last time I had something sweet.." Emptying the small brown bag, Regina sets her letter to the side and retrieves the chocolate.

"Oh and I forgot.." Sliding her hand into her pocket, the princess pulls out a small flask.

"I don't drink. Well I haven't tried.." The brunette confesses awkwardly.

Smiling, Emma continues to hold the flask out. "It's not alcohol, it's hot chocolate which tastes amazing but next time I'll bring you some wine" smiling more as Regina reaches for it, the blondes eyes widen slightly as their fingers brush against one another prompting a feeling she hasn't felt before.

Ignoring the small jolt of electricity sent through her at the touch, the brunette clears her throat as she steps away with both flask and chocolate in hand towards her bed to sit down. "Next time? You'll be coming again?"

"Yes. I mean..yeah..if..if you want me to.." Watching carefully as Regina sets a the small piece of cloth beside her, Emma raises an eyebrow as the brunette begins to separate the chocolate into two piles.

Without looking up, the brunette finishes splitting the chocolate in two. "I want you too" lifting her gaze towards the blonde, Regina smiles. "Chocolate?" Gesturing to a pile, the brunette waits for a response.

Staring in disbelief, the blonde princess strolls up to the bed and sits down on the opposite side before blurting out in admiration. "You're incredible.."

Blinking in shock, not used to receiving any compliments, the brunette ducks her head. "I..don't see how but thank you"

Shuffling closer, Emma leans across to mind the chocolate and takes a chance at placing her hand under Regina's chin to guide her gaze back up to face her. "Please stop doubting yourself. Do not listen to what she says..she's trying to control you, can't you see that? I just said you're incredible because you are..Regina, I came from the outside world to offer you a small token when you clearly have so little and yet you are still willing to share it"

Not being able to tear her eyes away from the blonde, the brunette mutters. "It's the right thing to do.."

Running her thumb gently across the brunette's chin, Emma frowns conflicted as to whether she should take the next step. "Regina?"

"..yes.."

"Can I-"

In a panic over what's to happen, Regina places her hand against the blondes chest. "I have nothing to offer you. _Nothing"_

"That's where you're wrong. There's more to life than material objects and money. There's care, respect...love. I can see you have so much of everything to give, you have a big heart Regina. A big heart that has been concealed for so long it's ready to burst.."

Swallowing hard, the brunette becomes shaky. "Love is weakness..."

Shaking her head, Emma smiles. "Love is magic"

"Have you been in love before?"

"No..I've read about it. I'm starting to understand it..I'm starting to fall.."

Dropping her mouth open to respond, Regina finds herself speechless as the blonde continues to stroke her chin before claiming the brunette's cheek within her palm. "..Emma.."

Moving closer until their lips are inches apart, the blonde stares directly into deep, dark eyes before whispering. "Can I kiss you?"

Feeling herself release a shiver at the question, Regina nods slowly.

Giving a coy smile, the princess closes the gap between them and kisses the brunette softly on plumped lips. Inhaling a gasp, the young woman kisses back with just as much feeling as she becomes lost in what is currently happening.

She was being kissed.

She has never been kissed.

As mixed thoughts rushes through her mind, Regina came to the conclusion that she loved being kissed, especially by Emma. Pulling back in need of air, becoming slightly dizzy, the young woman breathes heavily as she meets the loving gaze of the blonde.

"Wow..." Chuckling at her own idiotic response, Emma sits back up before reaching for Regina's hand. "I haven't done that before.."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Regina bites her lip, still revealing in the taste of the blondes lips upon her own. "You haven't...you've never kissed before?"

"No. I've received the odd peck on the cheek from a few suitors but not like that.." The princess explains while stroking her thumb along the girls knuckles. "It felt right though..did it feel right for you?"

Nodding mutely, the brunette turns her hand over to clasp Emma's and lock their fingers together. "What do you mean by suitors?"

Rolling her eyes at the memories, the blonde replies without a second thought. "My parents are constantly trying to find someone suitable for me to wed so that when I receive the crown I have support and someone to love by my side"

"The..the crown?.."

Realising what she said, the blonde appears guilty. "Yes..I'm sorry I never told you, especially after informing you that your mother was married to a King but..I guess being a part of something so forced upon isn't my priority. Whether you have heard of us or not..I..my full name is Emma Swan-White..although if you ask among the castle they call me Swan, which I never understood why as i am most certainly not graceful but..carefree. I'm a princess of the neighbouring kingdom to your mother. The White kingdom..my parents respectively are Snow White and the Prince Charming.."

Staring in complete shock, Regina then looks to their joint hands. "I..I've read about you...well I thought it was just a story..that's what mother told me when I asked her about it.."

"Well, I'm completely real.." Smiling bashfully, the princess then looks sad. "I really am sorry Regina. I should have said especially before asking what I did and doing what I did but I..I just loved the fact that someone actually wanted to know me for me and not for some title. I sometimes wish to never to be Queen..and just Emma. I hope you can forgive me and that you still would like me to visit.."

"How can I judge when I live in here?" Offering a reassuring smile, the brunette chuckles. "I'm just pondering even more so why would you want to know me but..I guess we are just the same. Both wishing to be accepted as we are and not who our parents want us to be"

"You got that right.." Sniggering, the blonde squeezes Regina's hand tightly. "If you want to read Zelena's letter and send her a reply, I can take it before I go"

Briefly glancing towards the table, Regina smiles. "Maybe in a little while if you can stay a little longer?" Looking back to the princess hopeful, the young woman blushes when Emma nods her head and pulls her close into a hug.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me to.."

Clinging tightly, Regina buries her head into the crook of the blondes neck, revealing in the comfort and knowing deep down, yes, she was pretty much falling too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Apologies for any mistakes as I did not proof read, had a few hectic days!_

 **Chapter 4**

Dithering about the small space of Regina's prisoned home, Cora raises an eyebrow towards her youngest daughter as she witnesses the young woman smiling to herself as she moves each flower stem from the bunch her mother had brought to brighten the place up. "You seem...happy"

Pausing in her arrangement, Regina goes a little wide eyed. "Oh..I..well it's a nice day with a lovely sunny view from the window and I cannot wait to start on that new book you gave me.."

Nodding in response but not really buying it, the older woman watches warily before tidying through Regina's belongings and placing her freshly laundered clothes away. Coming across a slip of paper within the top draw, Cora picks it up. "What do we have here?"

Staring in a panic at Zelena's letter, the young woman reaches for it and grabs it tightly within her grasp before offering an apologetic look for her abrupt behaviour, knowing that her mother despises any rudeness and will not tolerate it. "Nothing..it's a surprise..I can never give you anything in return for your care so I..I thought I'd..make something..it's just..the plan"

Attempting a smile, the older brunette ends up looking rather sour. "..how sweet..."

Nervously smiling, Regina moves to place the letter into another draw. "Is that all for today mother? As I said I cannot wait to try my book"

Scanning the small room, Cora looks in distaste at her daughter's choice of decor. "Yes, yes that will be all. I will see you tomorrow dear"

Seeing her mother to the window, the brunette peers over as the woman descends down, clinging to her braid roughly then heads back over to her draw with a slight sprint. Flopping down on her bed with a sigh of relief, Regina re reads the letter given to her by Emma, from her sister.

 _'Dear Regina,_

 _I really have no idea on how to start this letter, as you must be aware that finding you has been as much of a shock to me as it has been for you. I apologise for my lack of contact, however, I find the tree climb rather daunting. I do wish I could put my fear behind me to meet you properly and until that day comes, Emma will just have to do with regards to the exchanging of letters..that's if you want to write one back. You must be confused and angry, I know I would be too if I were in your position..to be honest I am angry, angry as to why mother has kept you a secret but it would appear that she is simply saving face as I briefly dropped your name to my father and he informed me that he did not know of a Regina. This means only one thing, that mother was not capable of being faithful which has made me pity my father but at the same time grateful to know that I am no longer alone. I have a sister..someone to help carry the Mills title because I do believe despite biology that if my father knew about you, he would care for you as if you were his own as he is a very kind and gentle man. Please know that I am here for you. Both Emma and I will continue to keep you company until we find a way to resolve whatever issue our mother has..yes she can be scary but I won't let that stop me. Just know that one day, you will be gone from this tower to live a happy, free life filled with love. Deep down I know you deserve it._

 _I look forward to hearing from you soon._

 _Your sister, Zelena.'_

Smiling to herself at the fact that she is no longer alone, Regina searches through her draws for her stationary to write a response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning out against the window ledge as darkness begins to take over, Regina trails her eyes around the surrounding forest. Pursing her lips at the lack of movement and sound, the brunette lifts herself up and sits against the stone wall while stretching her legs out in front of her. Taking a deep, impatient breath, the young woman glances across to her hand written letter marked to Zelena then rests her head back to wait. So far her two favourite people had been coming the same time every night so she took the risk in preparing herself in case they show. Hearing a sudden rustle from below, Regina looks down to find a strange horse. Frowning slightly, she leans further over the ledge while gripping the stone hard to prevent a fall before letting out a whispered call. "Emma?!" Noticing a hooded person come into view, the brunette's eyes widen as she draws back and out of view of her window.

"Hey!"

Jumping at the loud voice beside her, Regina gulps down her terrified lump then tilts her head towards the nearest tree to find the blonde in question sliding towards the end of the branch with a grin.

Appearing speechless as the last time she had seen the princess, they had gotten rather close, the brunette then gives a coy smile. "..hello.."

"Can I come over or are we going out tonight?" Chuckling at her joke attempt over the fact that they are both more or less outside instead of in the tower, Emma then looks concerned at Regina's worried face. "What's wrong?"

"There was someone down there..." Gesturing with her eyes down to the ground, the brunette continues to keep herself out of view. "Someone in a cloak.."

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh at the young woman's reaction, the princess then clears her throat. "That's Zelena"

Feeling herself grow red, Regina looks to her lap. "..oh.."

"She may not be able to climb this tree but she's been very adamant in joining me on the journey because she hopes to somehow see you" Emma explains while smiling in adoration.

Shifting herself again to peer over the ledge, the brunette watches intrigued as the cloaked figure pulls their hood down to reveal the redhead who then glances up, meeting the eyes of her younger sister before offering a small wave and smile. Smiling back, Regina also waves before turning her attention to the blonde sat before her. "Is it safe for her to be out there? Mother always said the forest was dangerous.."

Staring in awe over the brunette's care of welfare for her new sister, Emma nods. "She'll be fine. I promise you"

Nodding slowly, the young woman smiles shyly once again before trailing her hair over the edge in offer towards the princess who accepts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After returning home late from her secret visit the night before, Zelena had waited until morning before reading her letter from her younger sister. Settling herself down on her bed within her chamber, the redhead rests back against the headboard as she reads.

 _'Dear Zelena,_

 _Thank you for your letter and your kind words, you have no idea how much it means knowing that I now have not only gained a friend but also a sister. I've always dreamt of being part of a big family and now I have you to rely on as I can no longer rely or trust our mother. As you wrote in your letter, I too find this rather strange..writing to you or in my case, writing in general. Yes I'll admit I have wrote a journal in the past but aside from mother, I have never had any contact with anyone else face to face or through the likes of a letter. I do hope that one day I get to meet you in person, preferably out of this tower depending on if I can get out of mother's shameful clutches. If the day comes, as much as I want us to be family, I also do not want to cause your father any pain. He did not or does not deserve the treatment he is getting from mother. As for you, I am also here if you need me, just write what you need. Thank you so much for believing in me, if it wasn't for you and Emma I would still be stuck but now I have at least a slither of hope._

 _Talk again soon._

 _Your younger sister, Regina.'_

Smiling from ear to ear, Zelena slips her letter into her bedside cabinet then stands to prepare herself for the day. Reaching for her gown, the redhead heads towards the door to request her maids presence. Pulling the door open, Zelena steps back slightly with a shock inhale of breath at seeing Cora stood there. "..mother..is everything okay?"

"Yes dear, why wouldn't it be?" Sliding past her daughter and inviting herself into the chamber, the older woman pauses by the balcony. "I was just making sure that you are still alive as I have not seen you since yesterday morning"

Taking hold of the chamber door handle tightly, the redhead rolls her eyes slightly. "I am perfectly fine mother. You do not need to keep tabs on me, I am no longer a child but a young woman..you do not need to concern yourself of my whereabouts all the time"

Raising an eyebrow at the very shifty response, Cora clears her throat awkwardly. "Zelena, I am your mother, I will always be concerned of your wellbeing. You seem to be spending a lot of your time away from the castle and I was just making sure that everything is okay..." Acting innocent, the older woman bites her lip. "Where is it that you have been going?..."

Hugging her arms nervously, Zelena briefly glances towards she draw. "No where in particular. Some friends and I have been riding.."

"Riding where?"

"Around the grounds.." Frowning at the interrogation, the redhead then sighs before approaching the woman. "I am aware that the material for my dress is still not here. I cannot attend the ball tomorrow night without a new dress"

"Of course, I'll have some sent immediately.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the foreign castle with her parents, Zelena takes in its interior which gave off a certain charm to its home compared to her own.

"Ah King Henry!"

Following the voice, the redhead notices a couple, one brunette and one fair with a definite air and grace to their stance as they smile towards the trio of people. Stepping forward, Zelena bows to them before falling back in line beside her mother. Reaching for the home owners hand, Henry smiles. "David..Snow it is great to see you again. We thank you kindly for you're thoughtful invitation for this evenings ball. I must admit it does take the pressure off when it is not your own"

Chuckling at the man, David nods as they shake before Snow speaks up. "Please feel free to take a drink and enjoy the buffet in the main hall. Princess Zelena, maybe you would benefit from a tour of the castle from my daughter" glancing back over her shoulder, the dark haired woman gestures to the young woman stood by the staircase. "Emma honey, come and say hello to the Mills family"

Walking over while feeling a mixture of happiness at Zelena being there, meaning that they could slip out to visit Regina, and anger towards the fellow princess' mother having never met the woman who abandoned Regina when she was a baby. "Hello..it is a pleasure to meet you all" bowing in welcome towards Henry, Emma smiles.

"I was just telling Zelena here that you would show her around the castle? I know these gatherings can be somewhat of a bore for young women like yourselves.." Snow states while trying to ignore the glare she is receiving from Cora as the older woman clearly would have both young women married off by now if she had her way.

"Yes mother, It's nice to have someone close of age here.." Signalling for the redhead to follow her, the blonde princess sighs in relief once the pair make it out towards the gardens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clinging tightly to the blonde and cherishing their short moments together, Regina hugs into the princess, not wanting to let go. "Is this weird?"

Trailing a hand up and down the brunette's back in comfort, Emma looks confused. "Is what weird?"

"This?, what we are doing?.." Pulling back enough to look up at the blonde but able to stay within her embrace, the young woman explains her question. "I don't mean this..the hug, I mean how..we feel..i..well maybe you don't feel the exact same but I just-"

"Regina, I do really like you. You're right, this does feel slightly weird but when you know, you know. I'm not saying it's all smooth sailing and happy ever afters but, I believe that this, us could happen and it would be completely right. My parents for example, knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together from their first meeting which involved some banditry, they just didn't act upon it straight away. I on the other hand do not want to make that mistake..I want to grab at every opportunity. I want to do all that with you"

Smiling with glossy eyes, Regina slides her hands up the princess' arms before cupping Emma's face. "I want to try. I want to fight for the possibility of us. Even though all of this is a little unconventional"

Grinning back at the brunette, Emma interlocks her fingers around the young woman's back then leans closer for a kiss as Regina begins to gently caress her face. Slipping up onto her toes, Regina kisses back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing along the forest ground, Zelena places her hands on her hips as she pauses within her step to glance up at the open window. Turning her attention fearfully towards the only form of contact, the tree, the redhead stalks up to it and takes a deep breath. Lifting herself up to the first branch, Zelena wobbles slightly as she begins to peer down. Shaking her head, scolding herself for doing so, the redhead continues to ascend the tree slowly and carefully until she reaches the famous branch in which Emma uses to get to Regina. Sliding herself onto the edge, Zelena gulps then witnesses the scene before her in the tower. Clearing her throat loudly, the redhead watches as both Emma and Regina Spring apart from their spontaneous lip lock sharply.

Staring in shock at seeing her sister, the brunette moves towards the window as the princess clings tightly to the branch. "..this is..high.."

Helping quickly and despite the slight pain from the tugging of her braid, Regina steps back as Zelena comes into view properly. "..hello.."

Remaining silent, the redhead smiles then quickly moves forward and engulfs the young brunette into a hug. "It's about time we met one another.."

Instinctively hugging back, the brunette smiles to herself then at Emma who keeps her distance to give them some space before deciding it would be best for her to leave altogether as she can see Regina again tomorrow. Moving back to take a look at her younger sister properly, Zelena keeps a firm hold of her hands. "It's nice to finally meet you..this all seems so crazy. I mean you look exactly like mother.."

Biting her lip at finding it more an insult than compliment, Regina goes to response but goes wide eyed at hearing a distant sound.

"Regina?!"

Their mother's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Staring fearfully at the window, knowing their mother is out there waiting to be let up, Regina then looks around the room in a panic. "You need to hide!"

Nodding in agreement, Zelena moves over towards the staircase and slips inside the closet door before giving her sister a reassuring smile. "It will be okay sis.." Backing up until she hits the cupboard wall, the redhead remains silent as she is surrounded in clothes.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, the brunette walks towards the window and glances down at the impatient looking Cora. "Coming mother!" Lifting her braid, Regina lowers it out of the window and grimaces at the sharp tug when her mother latches on.

Reaching the ledge, the older brunette passes her daughter a basket then steps down inside. "I know I said tomorrow but I have some important news as I won't be coming tomorrow"

A little shocked as her mother has never missed a day, the young woman sits down quietly at her table. "Oh? Why not?"

"I have to go away for a week or so but I will leave you with enough food don't worry about that"

Gulping at first at the prospect of being alone for longer, Regina then realises this could be her chance to get out with the help of Emma and Zelena. "I'm sure I'll survive mother..."

"You seem to be taking this extra well dear.." Cora eyes her daughter warily.

Shrugging in response gaining a scold, the brunette clears her throat. "I am old enough now and besides I have a plan for what I want to do for the week..and maybe some cleaning.."

"Oh you poor girl, getting excited over cleaning. What the point is in your life sometimes I'll never know" the older brunette states casually as she begins to unpack. "Anyway, I'll try not to be long..it's a wedding which I'm sure won't last but I have to at least make an appearance..it's this insufferable redheaded girl..rather a daddy's one which is entirely pathetic. She's been matched to a suitor as she is of age"

Frowning at the familiarities, Regina side glances the closet wondering if she means Zelena. "I don't think it's a bad thing to be close to your parents...if they love you. I wish her luck.."

Pausing, Cora raises an eyebrow as she watches her daughter stare at the closet door. "Regina?"

Snapping her head back towards her mother a little wide eyed at being caught, the brunette bites her lip. "Yes mother?"

"That surprise you mentioned before..is it ready yet? Is it in the closet?"

Shaking her head abruptly, Regina gulps. "No mother..it's not.."

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's lack of eloquence, the older woman moves around the room then freezes at seeing an abandoned pile of clothing on the floor. Sighing, Cora reaches for the mass only to find it to be a cloak. Frowning as Regina does not have a cloak, the older woman appears shocked in realisation. "Regina..." Turning around in anger, Cora grits her teeth. "Where in the world did you get this?"

Looking at a loss for words, knowing that it is Zelena's, Regina stares in shock. "I..that..that is mine..."

Hastily heading over towards the table, the older woman slams the cloak onto the table. "Why would you have a cloak, you do not go anywhere!"

Jumping slightly at the item slamming down, the brunette grows teary as she looks to the closet again before looking down at her mother's judgemental glare. "Mother..I.."

Noticing the numerous amount of glances, Cora stands straight and looks towards the closet before rolling her wrist angrily, prompting the door to prise open with a bang. "Come out!..."

Swallowing hard, Zelena takes a shaky breath before moving forward and stepping out of the closet, coming face to face with her mother.

Appearing surprised, the older woman lowers her hand. "Zelena..."

Looking towards her clearly petrified sister as she never knew of their mothers magic, the redhead goes into defence mode and moves quickly over to her before kneeling beside her chair. "Mother none of this was her fault. I got curious, you kept going out and being so secretive..so I followed you and then..I met her. She's my sister! I wanted to get to know her"

"Be quiet!" Stalking up to the pair, Cora stares between the two. "Your father can never know about this! He would dethrone me! Say your goodbyes and leave Zelena or so help me I will use my magic on you!"

"Goodbyes? I'm not leaving her! She needs to come with us. I promise you we will remain quiet. All the kingdom needs to know is that she is a friend...just please let Regina come with us. She doesn't deserved to be imprisoned for your unfaithful act!" Standing up to meet her mother's stance, Zelena glares. "I cannot believe you did this"

Having given a warning already, the older woman sighs as she raises her hand and sends her eldest daughter across the room and towards the window. "Leave now!"

Gasping in fright, Regina goes to move to her sisters aid but is prevented as she is forced back down onto her seat and tied.

Letting out a calm breath, Cora looks between them. "Now...that we have all stopped disobeying, Zelena dear you have a wedding to prepare for. Yes it was you I was talking about.." Watching as the redhead slowly rises while rubbing her temple, the older woman then turns towards her youngest. "As for you. You're not going anywhere..in a long time." Strolling up to the chair, Cora gently strokes the brunette's cheek as the girl attempts to move. "This is for your own good dear" leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead as a distraction, the older woman reaches for the girls braid in one hand while procuring a pair of scissors in the other. Standing tall, Cora smirks and yanks roughly at the brunette's hair to force Regina to look at her. "You will no longer have contact with anyone"

Beginning to breath heavily, Regina sides glances to see what her mother is doing and let's out a choked sob at the sight of the scissors. "..mother..please no...ill be good. Zelena doesn't need to see..me anymore.."

Turning her attention to Zelena who is holding a hand out in surrender while trying to draw close to her sister, the older woman chuckles as the redhead comes stuck to the spot as a large group of vines shoot from the ground and wrap around her ankles.

"Why won't either of you ever learn..." Turning back to the brunette, Cora hastily chops at the hair tie before moving up and snipping away at each inch of hair. "You will learn to obey me"

Watching as a huge chunk of hair falls to the ground, Regina's shoulders shake as she sobs openly while not being able to hide away as her hands are tied. "..please..stop!.."

Gaining an idea, the older woman stops then tilts her head towards the redhead. "Fine. I'll stop..but Zelena..why don't you finish it off?"

"No..I..no" shaking her head in horror, Zelena blinks back her own tears at seeing her sister so upset. "I'll take whatever punishment you have just please don't make me do that"

"Oh you won't receive the punishment, _she_ will..and believe me it will be a lot worse than losing a bit of hair" Cora states while releasing her magic to provoke her eldest daughter over.

Walking over while trying to hold it together for her sisters sake, the redhead grips her hand into a fist shakily not wanting to do it. Looking up at her, the young brunette's lip trembles as she sniffles and a tear rolls down her cheek. Not wanting her older sister to feel the burden, Regina nods slowly. "..just..do it..it'll grow back.."

Allowing a few tears to fall herself, Zelena inhales sharply as she reaches for the scissors from their mother. "..I'm..sorry..I'm so..sorry.." Sliding the scissors through the last generous portion of hair left, the redhead hiccups as she closes the handles sharply together, slicing the dark locks and prompting them to fall to the floor. Shaking her head in disbelief over what she has done, Zelena shoves the scissors back towards their mother and drops down besides her sisters chair once again while taking her hand. "..please..Regina..forgive me..please.."

Feeling Cora chop away at whatever is left, the brunette grips tightly to her sisters hand and places a kiss to her head as Zelena sobs into her lap to reassure her that she does not blame her for anything while holding back the last of her tears as her eyes were now red raw.

Stepping back to examine her work, the older woman smirks. "That'll do..no point trying to tidy it up..no one would want to look at you anyhow..your hair child was the only thing of beauty you had"

Sniffling as she tries her hardest to calm down at her mother's harsh words, Regina glances up at the woman. "I hate you.."

Chuckling at the girls attempt to be brave, Cora waves her hand half heartedly. "Feelings mutual dear. Zelena..come now, we have to leave"

Lifting her head, the redhead wipes at her cheek. "No.."

Clearing her throat as she sounds hoarse, the brunette taps her hand. "Zelena..do as she says..please..I don't want you hurt"

"For once she speaks with her mind" Cora rolls her eyes and moves away from the table to wait for her eldest to follow.

Standing slowly, Zelena takes one last look at her sister before hugging her tightly around her neck, while whispering in her ear. "You _are_ beautiful" pulling away, the redhead composes herself. "I'll come mother but I'm not getting married.."

"Yes you will, your father insists and you won't want to let him down would you"

Sighing as the fact is true, the redhead steps up to her mother who engulfs them in smoke to take them home.

Slumping down against the table, Regina feels herself shake as she tries to overcome what has happened. Reaching a hand up slowly to touch her head, the brunette bites back a sob as she feels sharp, short strands of hair with uneven patches. Rising slowly, the young woman makes her way over towards the mirror, closing her eyes to brace herself. Taking a deep breath, Regina opens her eyes to look. Staring in shock at her appearance, the brunette feels herself grow angry as she lifts the mirror off of the wall and slams it down onto the table causing shards of glass to smash and fly through the air in multiply directions. Dropping the frame onto the floor, Regina frowns as she feels a warm heat seeping through the window. Treading over the glass, the young woman leans against the stone ledge with her eyes widening at seeing the trees and foliage surrounding the tower on fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Informing her mother that she wishes to buy a new dress for her upcoming nuptials, Zelena then bribes her guard that was told to stay with her at all times to prevent her straying to any tower as she makes her way towards the White kingdom in her carriage.

Now knowing of the castles layout, Zelena rushes out of the carriage upon arrival and heads towards the fields, knowing that Emma likes to spend her free time out in the open or seeing to her horse. Finding the blonde entering the stables, the redhead grabs at the hem of her dress and runs over. "Emma!"

Clicking her tongue as she guides her horse to a stop, Emma looks across to the stable entrance with a smile. "Hey, I wasn't expecting a visit.." Watching as the woman stops before her with a sad expression, the blondes face drops. "Zelena what is it?"

"Mother found out that I was visiting Regina.." Noticing the princess' eyes grow wide, the redhead places a reassuring hand on her arm. "She doesn't know about you..but..Emma she was horrible..she's prevented all ways of contact completely..only she can access with her magic"

Frowning, Emma shakes her head. "What do you mean? Are you saying I can't see her anymore?"

Getting teary at the memory, Zelena looks down. "She..she cut all of her hair..and..and set fire to the surrounding forest. There's nothing left..."

Looking distraught, the blonde gulps. "..what..."

"I'm having to go away to be married..I just don't know what to do..mother's coming with me so if you have any idea please make sure she's okay..she looked like she had given up all hope.."

Nodding adamantly, Emma takes a breath. "I won't give up for the both of us. Even if there wasn't anything there I would still do it because she doesn't deserve any of this"

Smiling slightly at the care, the redheaded princess sighs. "You really do care for her don't you.."

"With all my heart.." Smiling sadly, the blonde mulls over what she needs to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Laying on top of the bed, Regina stares over at the stone wall that seems to be suffocating her more and more by the day. It had been two days since the devastating event in which a secret had caused her to lose everything and by everything, that is what it felt like. She lost her last chance at freedom, of a life and of happiness. She knew her sister had no choice under their mothers cruel clutches but Emma? Where was she? The worst scenario running though her head was that the blonde princess found out and didn't want anything more to do with a pathetic and ugly looking girl. This is why she also hadn't moved in two days. What was the point? This was to be her life until her dying breath with no hope of escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing up at the night sky through the stable window, Emma growls in frustration over her hundredth mistake. Leaning back against a stable door as she sat perched on a stool, the blonde looks towards the large strands of rope within her hands. She knew it could be the most ridiculous idea she has ever had but she had to try for Regina's sake. Rubbing her head tiredly, the princess continues to stitch the material tightly together.

Prising her eyes open at the harsh light streaming in through the window, Emma sits up quick as she realises where she was. Looking down to the rope, praying that she did not fall asleep too early and got more of it done, the blonde lifts the heavy material and stands. Walking to the other side of the stable, the princess takes a deep breath as she throws the rope over a wooden beam and pulls to figure out its strength. Watching as the material snaps midway, Emma grips her fists tightly in anger. Stepping back annoyed, the blonde blinks back tears through both being heartbroken and tired. Thinking over what else she could do as she made a promise to Zelena and also does not want to let Regina down, the princess bites her lip before rushing out of the stables with a second plan.

Strolling freely along the courtyard, Emma peers between the knights in training and the deliveries currently being sent through to the castle. Spotting the person she is after, the blonde grins. "Graham!"

Hearing his name and following the direction of the voice, the head knight smiles upon seeing Emma. "Princess, what can I do for you?" Taking in the girls tired appearance, Graham scratches his stumble curiously. "Why are you still in yesterday's clothes?"

Glancing down at herself, the princess bites her lip. "I..feel asleep in the stables..seeing to Teddy.."

"Oh..I still don't understand why you called your horse that"

Shrugging in response, Emma looks around for anyone who may be trying to listen. "Graham..you know those rope arrows? Where might..somebody..keep them?"

Frowning in confusion, the knight also checks their surroundings before ushering the blonde to the archway. "Princess, forgive me for intruding but why are you asking me about such a weapon? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Pursing her lip, wondering how to reply, Emma then shakes her head. "No..not..I'm just curious. I keep asking father if I could train with you but he said that I am not aware of enough to do so. I thought if I understood the weapons used a bit more, he might let me join in..." Gulping silently at her blatant lie, the princess stares with guilt towards the older man.

Taking hold of the blondes arm, Graham appears to buy it. "We keep them under lock and key obviously in case the castle is ever under attack and gets raided.."

Sighing at the actual lack of answer, Emma rolls her eyes. "And that is where?"

"Down the basement behind the wine cellar.."

Raising an eyebrow at the whereabouts, the princess then smiles. "Thank you for your help Graham. Keep up the good job" patting his shoulder armour, the blonde then heads off back towards the castle before the knight can ask any further questions while also hoping that their conversation stays strictly between the pair and that the man does not go blabbing to her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugging into her pillow, the young brunette tries to ignore the loose, sharp strands of hair which covers the pillowcase. Sliding her hand underneath, Regina pulls out the small round object in which she was hiding and stares down at it within her palm. Emma's button from her cloak. Closing up her hand and squeezing it into a fist, the woman then jumps upon seeing her mother appear in a cloud of smoke.

"I might have known.." Scoffing towards her daughter, Cora then approaches the bed. "This is what you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

"Why does it bother you so much? I'm just the child you never wanted..why even come back?" Regina responds while lifting her head slightly to meet the older woman's stare.

"You're still my daughter and we did have good times.."

Watching as her mother attempts to graze her cheek with the back of her hand, the brunette shifts away on the bed and sits up, curling her legs up to her chest. "Just leave mother, you have won"

Muttering under her breath, Cora magics a basket upon the small wooden table with a sigh. " I'm not going to let you starve to death. If I were you dear girl, I'd behave and watch your tongue when talking to your mother. If you do, I just might allow Zelena here again"

At hearing her sisters name, the young woman moves onto her knees and leans forward, closer to the older brunette in concern. "Where is Zelena? What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. She was of age and in our land once you reach it, you marry. End of discussion"

Sniggering, Regina masks her face with a look of anger. "Might have known you would control her as much as you control me" Rising from the bed, the brunette comes to stand before her mother. "Why do you do it? Is it because no one actually wants you in their life so you have to force them? How much exactly did you pay for the King's love?"

Glaring in a mixture of shock and anger at her youngest daughter's words, the older woman raises her hand and swings hard, slapping the brunette across the face. Turning her face away, the young woman holds onto her cheek with a wince.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You have no idea what I am capable of child. I swear to you right now that if you ever act like this again, it will be with your last breath" Cora sneers before disappearing from the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping down past the servants quarters and into the basement, Emma lifts the lit torch from the wall and hurries down through the wine cellar and out the back. Coming to a large and locked iron door, the blonde bites her lip as she hooks the light into place before reaching behind her head and unhooking her hair from its bun up do. Crouching down towards the lock, the princess grins to herself, thankful for her mischievous childhood in which she learnt to pick locks from an older cousin and slips her hair clip into the hole before twisting it back and forth, rattling the lock and eventually prising it open. Standing back, Emma pulls with both hands at the rusty ring handle then stares wide eyed at the room filled with numerous amounts of weapons, some she had never even seen or heard of. Stepping inside, the blonde frowns to herself as she tries to pinpoint what it is she is looking for. Approaching the shelves of hand held weapons, the princess reaches up and makes a grab for a rope arrow.

"Now, what exactly are you doing in here?"

Jumping slightly, Emma then freezes at hearing her father's voice.

"Emma? What are you doing in here?" Waiting for his daughters reply, David Charming crosses her arms.

Gulping, the blonde turns slowly to meet her father's disappointed stare. Composing herself, feeling rather awkward considering her father is stood in armour as if ready for a fight, the princess takes a deep breath. "Dad..it's not what you think..well it is what you think because I am looking in here when I shouldn't be but..I..I need to borrow something..I promise you that whatever Graham may have told you, I'm not in trouble! Please.." Stopping for breath, Emma looks desperate. "...trust me?.."

Listening intently then watching his daughters face drop, David scratches his neck. "..he was just concerned as am I. These weapons are not to be used incorrectly, they are for battle, if the castle was ever to be attacked.."

"I know! I just need..I..id bring it back within a couple of hours..please daddy. I just need to get something but I can't get to it without one of those..." Gesturing towards the rope arrow, the blonde pouts. "You know I'm always careful and can fend for myself.."

Sighing, the prince steps forward and reaches for one off the shelf before handing it to Emma. "Promise me you will stay safe and take a guard with you. Also not a word to your mother!"

Nodding with a small smile, the young woman places the weapon down and quickly hugs her father tightly. "Thank you"

Hugging back just as tight, David kisses the top of her head then watches as the princess leaves the basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking direction, Emma pulls on her horses reins as she leads the way, followed by a guard. Coming towards the empty clearing of the forest, the blonde slides down off her horse then waits,!knowing the guard will attempt to follow. "Please wait here. I know what I am doing and I can assure you there is no danger. I am simply visiting a friend.."

Pondering over what the princess has said, the guard nods. "Very well princess but if you are not back within the hour, I shall have no choice but to come find you"

"That is absolutely fine" smiling, Emma tightens her cloak and heads under the small bridge before stopping at the sight. Gasping, the blonde looks around at the burnt out grass and blackened tree stumps. Trailing her eyes up to the tower, the princess runs up to the wall and prepares herself as she swings the rope at the direction of the window, hooking it against the stone ledge.

Inside the tower, Regina turns at hearing movement outside. Watching as an arrow flies into the room, the brunette's eyes widen in fear. Moving off the bed, the brunette rushes towards the closet and locks the door behind her.

Managing to climb up the tower with great difficulty, Emma pushes herself up onto the ledge and over into the room with grunt. Scanning around the small space, the blonde grows teary at seeing the place empty and unkept. Slumping down against the wall, the princess sniffles as she begins to sob at the realisation that something has finally happened to Regina at the clutches of her mother. Zelena warned her and she wasn't fast enough.

At remaining still and quiet, Regina frowns from inside the closet at hearing the intruder cry. Carefully unlocking the door, the brunette pushes it open softly so she can stare through the crack. As blonde locks come into view as Emma is hugging her knees sobbing, Regina appears surprised at her presence but quickly opens the door and steps out concerned. "Emma?"

Stopping mid sob, the princess lifts her head coming face to face with the brunette. "Regina!" Rising hastily, Emma rushes over and practically crashes into her, hugging tightly.

Stiffening up, Regina swallows hard. "Why was you crying?"

Feeling the woman tense up, the blonde pulls back confused. "I..I thought something bad happened to you..your mother..Regina what's wrong?"

Trying not to get teary herself as she finally sees the princess' tear stricken face, the brunette chuckles in disbelief. "What's wrong? Look at me?!" Gesturing to herself, Regina huffs.

"I am looking at you" wiping her face, Emma attempts a smile. "You're beautiful.."

Looking down, the brunette shakes her head. "No I'm not..."

Grabbing at her hands, the blonde steps closer and tilts her head to try and meet the young woman's gaze. "Yes you are"

"But..I..my hair..you..didn't come back.."

Feeling guilty, Emma sniffles. "I know I didn't..but it wasn't that I didn't want to see you. It was the complete opposite. Zelena came to me and told me what happened..I needed to find a way to get to you. I tried to stupidly make a rope to get up here but it broke and then i decided to steal from the weapon room for this rope arrow and got caught by my father so-"

"He caught you?! How are you even here?" Squeezing Emma's hands, finally giving her some contact, Regina looks wide eyed, worried.

"I told him to trust me and he did. We need to leave soon" rubbing the brunette's hand with her thumb, the princess smiles.

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette questions. "We?"

"I'm not leaving you here..Zelena said your mother went with her"

"She did but she's already back..she came this morning.."

"I don't care. You're coming with me..we can go to the King..tell him everything..she won't get away with this" releasing a hand to cup Regina's cheek, Emma stares at her lovingly. "I know you're going to say about her magic but I know fairies with magic we can win this. You're going to get your life back"

Tugging the blonde towards her, the young woman hugs into her while clinging to the princess' back. "I am so grateful you came into my life"

Cradling the back of the brunette's head, Emma kisses her temple. "I am so grateful I found you. Plus I'm kinda liking the hair"

Laughing into the woman's shoulder, Regina then sighs contently. "Why couldn't I just have a normal family? Or at least one that loved me?"

"You will have all that. I promise.."

Pulling back but staying within the princess' grasp, the brunette smiles because although Emma had not actually said I love you, she knew exactly what she meant. "I'll hold you to that.."

Grinning, the blonde briefly rests her forehead against Regina's before feeling the young woman's soft lips against her own. Kissing back, Emma makes sure she keeps a tight hold of the woman she loves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Making their way along the pathway back to the princess' horse, Emma looks towards the young woman trailing behind her, glancing around the open space with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Reaching for her hand, the blonde smiles reassuringly. "It's going to be okay. Besides your mother has no knowledge of me. All that she will know is that you got out and escaped some how..."

Gripping tightly to her hand, the brunette gulps as she moves herself as close as possibly to the princess' back. "I know.." Noticing a guard up ahead, Regina stops in her tracks. "Emma who is that?!"

Also coming to a halt, the blonde peers over her shoulder. "It's okay. He's my guard..well my parents guard but like I said my father. Trust me. He can take us back to the castle safely"

Biting on her lip while trying to hold any threatening tears from falling, the young woman then sniffles. "..maybe I should have just stayed in the tower..."

"No!" Turning around to face Regina, the princess looks mortified. "Don't ever say that! I know this all seems very daunting but you're not alone"

Nodding slowly, the brunette shifts forward and rests herself against the blonde who instinctively wraps her arms around the younger woman's back. "I'm scared Emma. My mother is capable of terrible things and I..I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you.."

"I'll be fine. Let's get back to the castle and get a good nights sleep. We can decide on everything else tomorrow" encouraging Regina towards her horse, the princess signals to her guard for them to leave as the two women mount the steed and begin to ride off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Managing to avoid any awkward questions over Regina's presence and who she was, the two women were grateful to be lead straight to the princess' bedchamber and left alone for the night. Taking in her new surroundings, the brunette stares in amazement. "Your room is the size of my whole tower"

Slightly embarrassed at having such space when the young woman hardly had any, Emma bites her lip. "I know..it's..not exactly fair..I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologising?" Peering over towards the balcony intrigued, Regina stops. "It's how you were brought up. You never asked or stole to get here..it's your life"

Approaching the brunette, the princess stands beside her before nudging her arm gently and holding up a nightgown for her to borrow. "I still feel bad..but I know what will make me feel better and that's making you happy"

"You've already done so much Emma" accepting the nightgown, Regina smiles and presses a quick kiss to the blondes cheek.

Watching the young woman disappear back inside the room and behind the screen to change, the blonde then peers back out the balcony, wondering how Regina felt with this as her only view since she was young.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting her head as her husband enters the hall, Snow places her book to the side. "Did Emma return safely from her ride?"

"Yes she did" David responds with a smile as he takes his place next to his wife in the arm chair before rubbing his hands together in front of the fire.

Biting her lip, the brunette frowns. "She seems to be going for a lot of rides lately..should we be worried?"

Giving the woman a look as he knows his wife worries too much, the prince shakes his head. "You know Emma, always adventurous. She just likes exploring that's all"

"While I encourage her freedom David, I also want her to be happy with finding love. The kingdom frowns upon an unwed queen and when the time comes she needs someone to be at her side. I would love for her to find love in the same way we did but it's not always possible"

"She still has time Snow..I'm sure it will all work out"

Smiling at her husband's faith, Snow reaches across for his hand affectionately. Clasping their hands together, the prince smiles back before frowning at hearing a loud bang coming from the entrance to the castle.

Peering towards the door wide eyed, the Queen grips her husband's hand. "David.."

"Wait here. Don't move unless I say" the prince warns as he rises from his seat and heads out along the corridor as three guards surround the main doors before opening at the consistent banging. Seeing red locks come into view, David sighs at seeing the princess but grows concerned at her worried state. "Snow!"

Appearing in the doorway, the brunette follows her husband's stare towards the redhead. "Princess Zelena?"

Glancing at the guards warily as they begin to back down, Zelena steps forward and up to the reigning pair. "I apologise for my intrusion this late but I really need to speak with Princess Emma if possible.."

Moving forward, Snow takes hold of the girls shaking hands. "Zelena..sweetheart what's wrong?"

Trying not to grow teary, the redhead bites her lip. "Please your majesty, I just need to speak with Emma"

Glancing briefly towards her husband, the woman then nods as she slips a comforting arm around the princess' back. "Of course..I will take you to her" leading the redhead up to her daughter's chamber, Snow attempts a reassuring smile before knocking once and opening the door before looking inside. "Emma, Princess Zelena is here to-"

Pausing wide eyed in her movement as she had begun making a bed out of her cushions and blankets at the foot of her bed, the blonde gulps as she then follows her mother's silent stare towards the fearful looking brunette sat on her bed while hugging at her nightgown in a protective manner. Pursing her lips confused, the queen goes to question but is prevented by Zelena rushing inside.

"Regina!" Hurrying around the bed, the redhead pulls her sister into a tight hug before leaning back to inspect the young brunette carefully. "Are you okay? I went to the tower and you wasn't there..I.."

Taking hold of her sister by her arms, Regina smiles reassuringly. "Zelena, I'm okay"

"Emma, what is going on?" Snow calls out, silencing the room as the trio of young woman look in her direction.

Dropping her cushion, the princess looks guilty. "I was helping a friend mother.." Peering over her shoulder, the blonde continues. "This is Regina..she's.."

"She's my sister" Zelena blurts out as she keeps hold of Regina's hand while the brunette removes herself from the bed, realising she is in front of a queen.

Releasing her hand, the young woman walks over to Snow and bows her head. "Your majesty, I'm sorry..I know I should not be here..but Princess Emma has been helping me. My mother Cora, she has held me within a tower since I was born and recently it has got bad..she has magic you see and..Emma helped get me out"

Staring in disbelief, the Queen then frowns. "You're..Cora's daughter?..we never knew of another daughter.."

Taking hold of Regina's arm as the young woman shakes slightly, the blonde princess looks sad. "She was kept a secret..as she is not the King's daughter.."

"She betrayed my father" Zelena pipes up also sad.

Looking into the young brunette's tearful eyes, Snow clears her throat due to a lump forming at the information given. "So you were locked away in a tower since you were a child..." Moving forward, the Queen gently takes hold of Regina's face and smiles. "Then you must stay here until we figure out what to do.."

Hitching her breath at the touch and care, Regina then panics. "You won't send me back to her will you?"

Shaking her head abruptly, Snow pulls the girl into a hug. "Never. Do not worry child, you will be safe from now on"

Giving a small smile, the brunette replies. "I wish I could believe that..but mother's a very powerful woman.."

"Even so, we have our own power to fight back"

Glancing across to the princess and her sister, Regina stares at them worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the two sisters in the capable hands of granny the cook for a hot drink to calm their nerves, Snow calls her daughter into the main hall. Walking inside slowly, the blonde bites her lip as she clasps her hands together nervously. "Mom..I'm sorry I didn't tell you but..I was trying to not let her get hurt and if I had mentioned anything while she was still in the tower and under the influence of her mother..it could have ended badly. I panicked. Zelena panicked"

Reaching out to grab her daughter's hands, the Queen smiles. "Emma stop apologising. Yes I would have liked it if you had come and talked to me but at the same time you shown to me what strength you have and what a great leader and queen you will be someday. You put the needs of the kingdom, of Regina before your own"

Looking slightly embarrassed, the princess ducks her head. "Well yes of course I did, I mean Regina is-"

"You're friend" Snow concluded with another smile.

Frowning a little, Emma looks back up to her mother, realising how clueless she actually is. "Right...friend.."

Releasing her daughter's hands, the queen turns towards the main doors. "I'll have the guest chambers made up for Regina and Zelena to stay in. Your father is currently sending word to King Henry to arrange a meeting tomorrow"

"Oh.." Feeling herself deflate at Regina having to stay elsewhere, the blonde mentally curses herself as of course it would not be any other way, even if her mother knew that the pair were more than friends. "It's going to be quite a shock for him.."

"Shock..I think it would be more than that Emma, it's treason after all.."

Following her mother out, the princess gulps. "You mean her penalty could be death?"

Shrugging lightly, Snow hugs at the young woman's shoulders. "It's possible. Anyway it's nothing for you to fret over.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching her sister practically devour a muffin, Regina glances towards her own on a plate and sighs. She was hungry, starved even, but she had other pressing matters on her mind rather than her stomach. She knew it was all going to be disastrous for the next few days and no matter the outcome, her life as she knew it will change. Trying to shake away any negative thoughts, the brunette frowns as she once again looks to Zelena. "Did you not get married?"

Swallowing the last of the muffin, the redhead clears her throat with a smile. "Yes I did, but it all worked out for the best. It was actually my father who had set it up and mother just had to approve of the boy while completely unaware that he was a close childhood friend who always looked out for me. Father knew this and chose him so that I would be happy. His name is Robin and like me he's quite adventurous. The only fall out we will have from mother at the moment is that we do not wish to rush into a family. He actually brought me here..as soon as I came back I went to the tower and he said he would take me anywhere I needed to.." Ending off with a dreamy stare, the princess then chuckles to herself at how she is acting. Leaning across the table, Zelena then rests her hand upon the brunette's arm. "Anyway. What about you and a certain blonde princess upstairs?"

Immediately going red, Regina looks to her plate again. "There's nothing to tell..as such..I love her and well I hope she loves me but that all depends on her parents now doesn't it? It's still...new.."

Sniggering, the redhead rolls her eyes. "Tell that to your face next time you're glued together at the lips"

Appearing shocked, the brunette then drops her head down onto her arms upon the table. Hearing footsteps at the staircase, Zelena stands upon seeing Snow then Emma and clears her throat towards her sister who quickly stands and bows her head down again.

Smiling, the short haired queen walks over. "Regina honey, you do not need to do that every time. Just for the sake of the public.."

Biting her lip, the brunette steps back awkwardly. "..sorry..I just..I've never been in the company of royalty before.."

Nudging her elbow, Zelena waits for her sister to look over. "Technically you're royalty sis..you're a princess too"

Eyes widening slightly, Regina gulps. "I..guess so...would you excuse me your majesty, I'm feeling rather tired.."

Nodding with a frown at the girl's sudden change in mood, Snow replies. "I have set up the guest chamber opposite Emma's..her maid will show you..."

"Thank you.." Briefly glancing at her sister, the brunette makes her way past the Queen, giving Emma a small smile then starts up the stairs. Reaching the top, the young woman hurries towards her chamber before leaning against the bed and taking a deep breath.

"Regina?"

Peering over towards the door at her name being called followed by a knock, Regina sniffles and straightens herself up as the blonde princess enters the room.

"Hey..are you okay?"

Blinking back her tears, the brunette simply nods. Watching as Emma approaches slowly, Regina bites down on her lip as the woman wraps her in a tight hug, prompting a few sobs to escape the brunette's mouth.

Holding onto her tightly, the princess frowns in concern as she takes a deep breath herself. "Please don't cry.."

Giving a couple of hiccups as she tries to calm herself down at Emma's heartbroken words, Regina rests her head down onto her shoulder while clinging to the blondes back. "I don't know what to do or how to feel..I'm not used to all this and it's all too much..I don't want to sound ungrateful but it's..one minute I was in the tower and I knew how my life was going to be and the next I'm here and there's this new family and I'm a princess..I..just..Emma, I'm not a princess.."

Cradling the young woman's head, the princess kisses her crown and remains still. "It's okay..nothing is expected of you. You don't want to be a princess then don't be one. Regina it's your life and you do as you please. We will all support you no matter what you decide to do"

"That's hard to say. The King doesn't even know who I am, Zelena now has a husband..mother is..probably out to kill me and your parents think I'm a just a friend.."

"Then I will put them straight about it first thing. People may grow and drift apart but I promise you, you're stuck with me. Even if it meant following you to the ends of the earth because you want to travel and see the world. I will be right beside you"

Tightening her grip, the brunette finally lets out a smile. "I want to be stuck with you"

Chuckling, Emma pulls back enough to look at her then plants a series of kisses over her face. "Good"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Turning over restlessly in bed while peaking one eye open at the stream of light shining through from the open balcony, Regina frowns momentarily as she attempts to figure out where she was. Lifting her head at hearing the chamber door being pushed open, the brunette glances over her shoulder as she hugs the blanket to herself tightly to keep out the cool air. Clearing her throat, the young woman questions sleepily. "Hello?"

"It's just me.."

Hearing the blonde princess whisper across the room as she closes the door gently behind her, Regina smiles a little before resuming her position of facing the balcony. Placing herself at the foot of the bed, Emma stares at the brunette for a moment while also taking in the quiet and peaceful time as the day begins to break. "Regina?"

Shifting once again, the brunette turns over to face the princess and offers a small smile when the blonde holds her hand out. Pulling her arm out from the blanket, Regina accepts immediately then tugs gently in gesture for Emma to join her. Following the silent order, Emma lays herself on her side facing the young woman and shudders slightly as she wraps the shared blanket over her shoulders. "My parents are already up..apparently King Henry's carriage has arrived. He must have travelled the night"

Tensing up at the mention of the King, the brunette sub consciously moves closer to the princess and buries herself in once a pair of arms wrap tightly around her. "He will hate me. I'm the illegitimate child..what if he decides that the best cause of action is to have me executed?"

Tightening her grip at Regina's words, the princess shakes her head. "That would never happen..I've only briefly met him but didn't Zelena say he was a kind and gentle man? Besides if anyone was to be executed, it would be Cora"

Tilting her head up to find the blondes staring sympathetically, the brunette reaches out and strokes her cheek gently with her thumb. "Thank you..for not judging me..on..feeling sad about it.."

"I get it. She's still your mother.."

"I know but she still-" pausing in her reply at a knock on the door, Regina sits herself up as the princess sighs, letting go of the brunette and standing from the bed. Watching cautiously as a guard opens the door, the young woman remains quiet for Emma to speak.

"Yes Wilson?"

Bowing his head, Wilson replies. "I'm sorry to intrude Princess but her majesty requires the lady's presence in the main hall" nodding his head towards Regina, the guard looks at the blonde.

"Very well. She will be down in a moment" Emma nods in thanks and turns back towards the bed as the brunette stands hastily while trying not to panic with fear in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring anxiously across to her husband, Snow takes a deep breath as Henry is welcomed through the double doors. Upon seeing her father, Zelena smiles and goes straight over to receive a hug.

"Zelena, are you well? I was informed that you were back early from your honeymoon and were here. Whatever has happened?" The King asks concerned for his daughters welfare. Keeping hold of her hands, Henry then looks around the room. "I thought your mother would be here. She was with me when I received word but left before the carriage was arranged"

"She must be going to check..." Trailing off, the redhead looks towards the Queen who nods in understanding.

Turning his attention towards his fellow reigning partner, the King raises his head seriously. "Snow, please inform me as to why I was called here, and why my daughter is in your presence?"

"Henry, it's about Cora.."

Taking his arm, Zelena looks worried. "Daddy sit down.."

Gesturing with a nod towards the armchair by the fire, Snow awaits before also taking her place opposite the man while the redhead sits beside her father's feet and takes his hand again. "Henry. There has been some news that have come to light with regards to Cora's behaviour. David and I found that our daughter yesterday had brought a friend home and..she.." Sighing as there is no easy way to say it, the Queen continues. "We are lead to believe that this girl..had previously been kept in a tower by Cora and she is..her daughter"

Laughing in disbelief, Henry stops as he peers down towards the young woman tugging at his hand.

"Daddy it's true..I've met her. You know how mother kept disappearing and saying she was going to the village? She was going to the forest. I followed her and saw them. She is 3 years younger than I and she's been trapped there since she was born. Mother kept her secret and instead of confessing, she made Regina believe it was all her fault, that she wasn't to go outside because the world was too dangerous and that no one would love her"

Realising the truth, the King sits back with a sigh. "..my god..it all makes sense.."

Biting her lip, Zelena stares sadly as Henry speaks again.

"You were almost 3 and..we were planning a birthday party for you. At the time you were obsessed with mermaids and so we wanted to give you a sea theme. Cora had said before that she felt ill and a party wouldn't be a good idea as she was planning to seek medical support elsewhere. She left and I at first insisted on going with her but then she had a change of heart, said for me to stay here with you and have a party as planned, so you would not feel as though something was wrong with your mother and that everything was normal" scratching at his stumble, Henry scoffs. "She went to have her baby.."

"She betrayed you..and hurt Regina. She's even used her magic" the redhead states. "I know this is a lot to take in but please daddy, whatever you decide to do, please don't punish Regina for this"

"Punish her? Why would I punish her? She's an innocent girl.." Patting his daughters arm, the King smiles reassuringly.

Having kept quiet throughout the whole interaction, Snow rises from her seat. "Henry, I have no idea as to what you want to do with Regina but she is quite welcome to stay here. I have asked one of my guards to go and bring her down here but if you do not want to meet then I-"

Also standing, Henry shakes his head. "No. I want to meet her. She at least deserves to know that none of this is her fault and despite the circumstances, she is Zelena's sister which makes her family"

Smiling proudly of her father, Zelena stands beside him before sharing her smile with the Queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the main corridor of the castle, Regina comes to a halt at the double doors. Staring blankly at the wooden frame, the brunette then steps back.

"Regina..whatever happens in there, you're not going to be alone. I promise you. I will be by your side in a heartbeat if you need me and I'm pretty sure Zelena won't stand for any nonsense even if he is her father" the princess speaks as she turns towards the anxious young woman.

Simply nodding, Regina gives a deep breath and steps forward, prompting the guard on post to open the doors. Dropping her head once opened, the brunette gulps and walks slowly inside. Following on behind, Emma smiles towards her mother then stands beside her before bowing towards Henry.

Freezing to the spot, Regina remains with her head down as she bites her lip through nerves. Glancing across at feeling a hand slip into her own, the brunette grows teary at seeing Zelena hold onto her tightly for support. "Your..majesty..I.." Inhaling sharply at feeling a pair of strong hands take hold of her shoulders, Regina lifts he head and looks to the older man warily.

"You do not need to say anything dear child. It is I if anything who should apologise. I am truly sorry for my ignorance. I should have taken more notice as to what my wife was doing and should have found you sooner" Henry explains with guilt and sadness to his voice.

Trying not to let any tears escape, the brunette simply stares at him, not trusting her voice to speak as her lip trembles. Squeezing her shoulder lightly, the King deflates himself before pulling the girl into a hug. Eyes widening in shock at the act, Regina drops Zelena's hand and gradually hugs back as her emotions get the best of her. "..thank you.."

Pulling back, Henry clears his throat as he composes himself. "Right. Now then..if you wish Regina, you may come home with Zelena and I..even though I do believe she will be leaving soon to reside with her husband"

Frowning at the invitation, the young woman looks fearful. "But mother.."

Staring coldly at the mention of her his unfaithful wife, the King chuckles darkly. "Oh she won't be a problem. She will hang for this"

"Daddy!" Looking mortified at the prospect, Zelena glances towards her sister who shares the same expression.

"I'm sorry Zelena but she has committed treason on more than one account. She is a danger to this kingdom and she has hurt the family, she needs to take a punishment and if she were any other person, this is what she would get" Henry states with an tone of authority.

"Is that so?"

Turning towards the door, the King glares at his wife stood in the doorway with a guard frozen either side of her. Regaining Regina's hand, Zelena keeps her close as she too glares at the woman. Instinctively wanting to move towards the brunette also, Emma attempts to step over but is prevented by her mother who holds her back. Shifting his stance in front of the girls, Henry remains tall. "Cora.."

Smirking, the older woman glances briefly to her daughters. "I guess the cats out of the bag? Never mind..Regina if you know what is good for these idiotic people, you will come with me now"

Tightening her grip on her sisters hand, the redhead then places an arm around Regina's shoulders to prevent her from moving. "She's not going anywhere"

"Don't be stupid girl! Mind your own business" Cora raises her voice as she moves herself into the room.

"She is my business, she's my sister and you are not going to do anything. Daddy?" Looking up to her father, Zelena nods her permission.

"You leave me no choice Cora. You have to pay for what you have done to this family and what you have done to your husband and King, you have committed an act of treason-"

Laughing darkly, the older woman cuts in. "Do you really think you can kill me? Oh Henry, I knew you wasn't the smartest of kings but this is ridiculous"

Managing to prise her hand from her sisters grasp, Regina walks up to her mother as the redhead fails to reach her.

"Regina, no!"

Peering across at Emma's outburst, the brunette looks sadly at her. Staring back with glassy eyes, the blonde princess shakes her head. "..please..."

Bowing her head, the brunette takes a breath then continues to step up towards her mother, holding her hand up towards the King when he goes to step in. "Mother. This is the last time that you destroy this family, you will leave them be, disappear and you can live"

Raising an eyebrow at her daughter's courage, Cora smiles. "Of course, but just so we are clear..just this family or.." Looking across and directly at Emma, the older woman flexes her wrist.

Feeling a surge of anger rise in her at the prospect of her mother hurting Emma, Regina grips her hands into fists. "Back off!"

Blinking in surprise, the older woman appears shocked. "Did I touch a nerve dear? Is the thought of your precious girlfriends heart being held within my hands too much?"

Tilting her head towards her daughter with her eyes wide, Snow then frowns in confusion as the blonde bites her lip.

"Stop it!" Raising her hand, intending to slap the woman, the brunette stumbles back when a stream of power hits out at her mother, knocking her to the ground.

Steadying herself up while laying on the ground, Cora slowly smiles in a creepy yet genuine way. "You..have magic..just you wait Regina, we can rule this kingdom together.."

Watching as her mother disappears in smoke, making the guards drop their frozen stance, Regina looks to her hands in disbelief. Closing her palm, the young woman fearfully looks up towards the rest of the party before bolting out the room.

Staring after her, Emma calls out in concern. "Regina!"

"Emma, let her go" the Queen states while sharing a look of worry with the King.

"But-"

"Emma. She needs time.."

Slouching at her shoulders, the blonde huffs in annoyance.

"I'll go.."

Hearing his daughter speak up, Henry turns to face her. "Zelena leave her alone"

Glancing between the two reigning partners, the redhead drops her mouth open and scoffs in realisation. "You're scared of her.."

Lifting her head at the statement, Emma also looks between the pair. "Oh my god..do you really think she would hurt us?!"

Trying to explain, Snow takes her daughter by the arms. "Emma honey, you just saw what she did, she doesn't know what she's doing, she might-"

"No!" Yanking herself free, the blonde moves herself away. "You're unbelievable..both of you! You saw her, she was petrified! Now instead of backing off and cowing away, why don't you do your jobs properly and help someone who is in need? You say that the people of your kingdoms mean everything or does that only clarify to certain ones?" Walking off hastily, Emma leaves the hall in search of the brunette, shortly followed by Zelena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rushing up towards the chambers in search of the brunette, Emma looks around panicked as to where she would be.

"Princess?"

Looking over her shoulder towards her guard, the blonde shakes her head. "I don't care what my parents have ordered you to do, I won't-"

"Forgive me for interrupting princess but I thought you should know that your friend is currently saddling up a horse within the stables"

"No!" Eyes widening, the princess hurries past her guard and grabs her cloak before heading down the corridor and meeting zelena at the staircase. "She's at the stables!"

Exiting the castle, the two women make their way towards the stables but stop upon seeing Regina ride out on a horse hastily. Backing up quick before getting trampled on, Emma holds her arm out towards the fellow princess. "Wait here, I know the surrounding lands" turning into the stables, the blonde takes hold of her horses reigns then guides him out into the clearing before mounting and yanking on the leather strap, prompting the horse to gallop off and follow the brunette's trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowing her horse down to a steady pace, Emma scans the surrounding forestry as she had lost the brunette's trail. Noticing where she has ended up, the blonde steers through to the burnt out clearing and stops. Sliding down from her horse, the princess clicks her teeth to guide him over and ties him to the nearest tree. "I'll be back buddy.." Patting her horse's head, Emma walks up to the confused looking brunette who is currently staring upwards while fiddling with her hands. Quietly standing beside her, the blonde bites her lip.

Feeling the young woman's presence, Regina doesn't move, keeping her eyes focused on the view in front of her. "..it looks smaller somehow..."

"Yeah..I know what you mean" also tilting her gaze up towards the abandoned tower, the princess clasps her hands together. "..Regina.."

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have followed me"

Scoffing in disbelief, Emma shakes her head. "And what? Just leave you out here contemplating on how to get back inside that prison? I don't think so"

"Right now it's probably the safest place for me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Wrapping her hands over her arms, the brunette hugs herself. "I don't want to hurt you"

"You're not going to.." Gently placing a hand to Regina's shoulder to stop the woman fidgeting, the blonde turns to face her. "You protected me.."

Flinching slightly at the touch, Regina attempts to move herself away but is prevented by the princess taking both her shoulders. "I..I didn't know..what i was doing..she..she made me mad and..at first I thought of all the times she's tried to tear me down and then..she turned on you and what she was saying about you...and..your heart...No one has the right to break that.."

Giving a small pout at the brunette's cracking voice, Emma rubs her shoulders soothingly. "...Regina.."

Looking down ashamed, the young woman takes a breath before barely whispering. "..I don't know what I'm capable of.."

Taking a chance, the princess sets a light kiss onto the brunette's forehead then gathers the lost woman into her arms, feeling Regina give up and relax against her before gradually slipping her arms around the blondes back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"David, what are we going to do?! If Emma finds out we've been lying to her all this time, she'll never forgive us!"

Watching his wife pace up and down in front of the fire place in a panic, the prince sighs and rubs his forehead. "We just have to hope it won't come down to that.."

Coming to a halt, irritated, the Queen looks to her husband. "David! Our daughter is apparently in some sort of relationship with a girl who we have just discovered has magic, dark magic I'm guessing if her mother is anything to go by. How long before Emma is tempted? Before she wants to see what magic is like, only to find out that-"

"I know!" Huffing, David sits down on the armchair.

"David..." Coming to sit beside him, Snow looks over. "What if...what Cora said to Regina about ruling the kingdom together, what if that means..Regina is..."

"I think Emma would be heartbroken.." The prince states sadly before reaching for his wife's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning herself back into the safe pair of arms wrapped around her, Regina rests her head against the blondes shoulder as she clasps her hands over the top of the princess' hands that are draped across her stomach, legs held tightly against her thighs to keep her wedged into place. "..it's quiet here..."

Tilting her head down, resting her chin on top of the brunette's head, Emma smiles a little. "Yes..it's..nice"

Also smiling, Regina closes her eyes briefly. "It's freeing...being able to sit here in the open, taking it all in. I used to think sitting on the window ledge was amazing but this definitely tops it"

"I'm glad you're feeling better.."

"I've worked it out. If I just stay calm, I should be fine..that and if you stay in one piece"

Laughing a little, the princess then sighs. "We should head back. My parents will wonder where we are and will be sending out the guards if they haven't already plus I told Zelena I would bring you back"

Pouting a little, the brunette hugs into the blondes arm tightly. "They were scared of me Emma. I saw their faces..the King is bound to retract his invitation to live with him and I doubt your parents will keep to their invite either.."

"I don't think scared is the right word. More shocked and concerned?" Emma suggests as she pulls her legs up, releasing the young woman in front of her so she can stand by using the tree as leverage.

Also standing, Regina brushes her dress down of leaves then turns to face the princess who is doing the same. "It doesn't matter..maybe I could go with Zelena.." Pondering over the idea, the brunette bites her lip curiously.

"No"

Lifting her gaze towards Emma, the young woman frowns at the sudden yet harsh outburst. "Emma?.."

Glancing down embarrassed, the blonde fiddles with her hands as she clasps them together. "If you go with Zelena...that means moving away..leaving the kingdom.." Growing quiet, the princess mutters. "I don't want you to do that.."

Stepping closer and reaching for the princess' hand, the brunette tilts her head slightly as she lifts the future reigning monarch's chin with her finger. "I don't want to ever leave..but I am running out of options..and you heard my mother, she will be back"

Leaning into Regina's hand upon her face, Emma sighs. "This isn't fair.."

"I know.." Scanning the area briefly at hearing distant shouting, followed by galloping horses, the young woman gulps. "We need to go back. We can figure it out then"

Nodding slowly, the princess grips the brunette's hand before bringing it to her lips and kissing her knuckles. "Whatever happens. I'm not letting you go.."

Letting out a smile, Regina tugs gently and leads them both back to their horses before mounting and riding alongside one another back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deciding that the best course of action was to inform Henry of their predicament as having their kingdoms unite for protection purposes was the best solution, the trio of leaders pause in their talk as the double doors leading to the hall open and the two missing women appear alongside the redhead who was determined not to let her sister go and held her arm for safe measure.

"Emma! Thank god" rushing over to hug her daughter, the short haired woman then pulls back before looking towards the two sisters. "Regina. How are you feeling?"

Feeling her stomach drop at the somewhat awkward and cold tone from the Queen, clearly wanting to be polite, the brunette replies. "I'm better your majesty. I apologise for what you had to witness and that I fled without your permission.."

"It's no problem. Henry and I were just discussing the matter..we think that until Cora is once again brought to our attention that you should be..for lack of a better word, sent away.." Watching her daughter recoil with a look of shock and anger, the Queen continues. "Not far! Just..maybe..the tower"

"What?! Are you insane!"

"Emma! That is in no way appropriate to speak to your mother and Queen like that. Especially not in front of the King!" David steps in with a scold.

Looking between the pair, the blonde shakes her head in disbelief before turning towards the King. "And I suppose you are opposed to this ridiculous idea too?!"

"Emma!" Reaching for his daughters arm, the prince pulls her to one side. "That's enough! Just hear your mother out"

Watching by the door sadly, Regina looks down as she grows teary while feeling Zelena rub her hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner.

Clearing her throat, Snow continues. "As I was saying. If she goes back to the tower, she is in one place and we can use guards to protect her plus it would help us in case she loses control of this new found power she has. There will be no one around to hurt. Also this could draw Cora out..she clearly has some big plan and she is not going to do anything about it until she has her daughter back. We cannot live our lives and run the kingdom while treading on egg shells Emma"

"So you want to use her as bait? No! That is not going to happen!" Making her way over to the brunette, the princess wraps her arms around the young woman.

"We're just trying to protect you Emma, all of you" David cuts in as he stands beside his wife. "Henry and I will personally check the tower on a daily basis and we will ask Blue to put a protection around it"

Trying not to get upset, the blonde shakes her head again. "Regina has just got out of there, you're trapping her again!"

Shifting herself away from the princess, causing Emma to look over confused and slightly hurt, Regina takes a breath. "They are right Emma. If it protects you.."

"Regina..no..listen to Emma.." Zelena states before glancing over to her father. "Daddy do something! Why are you agreeing to this?"

"Because it's for the best sweetheart..until Cora is found and Regina has control of her magic.." Henry tries to explain but stops as his daughter turns away annoyed.

"I..I better get ready.." The brunette informs before slipping out of the double doors.

Glaring at all three monarchs, Emma follows quickly behind the young woman and grabs at her wrist within the corridor. "Wait.."

Being pulled back, Regina turns around with a sniffle and finds herself being tugged in close as the two women stand facing one another. Taking hold of the brunette's face within her hands, the princess leans forward and kisses her softly before resting their heads together. "I love you.."

Letting her lip tremble, Regina gives a sad smile as she takes hold of the blondes waist tightly. "I love you too"

Pecking her lips again, the blonde remains still as she hears the doors open, signalling that the group of rulers are making their way out. "You can't take her.."

"Emma..." Snow sighs sadly.

"No. You can't take her, I won't let you. I love her mom and I'm going to marry her" Emma states confidently gaining a wide eyed look from her beloved, prompting the princess to kiss her nose as she finally pulls back.

"Emma, you cannot marry her.."

Turning around and keeping Regina behind her, the blonde looks on to her parents with a tear stricken face. "Why not? It's not against any of our laws..you just didn't know that I.."

Sharing a worrying look with her husband, the Queen shakes her head. "Emma, you cannot marry her, it will destroy the kingdom. I forbid it"

"Destroy the kingdom? What are you.." Frowning, the blonde continues to stand her ground. "I don't understand.."

"It's complicated.."

"Why won't you tell me?!" The princess shouts desperate for an answer.

Trying to remain calm, Snow huffs. "Emma, if you marry her, she will be the cause of your downfall. You will no longer reign and the kingdom will crumble.."

Instantly detaching herself from the princess at the Queen's words, Regina backs away from the blonde in fear of hurting her.

Trying to hold back her tears, Emma shakes her head. "You're wrong.." Holding her hand out towards the brunette, the blonde frowns as she doesn't feel her hand. "Regina?" Turning to face the young woman, the princess stares at her in shock as Regina doesn't move and simply stares at her with as much distance between them as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Insisting on joining her father and the King along the journey towards the tower, followed by guards and a very persistent redheaded princess, Emma keeps a firm grip around the brunette's waist keeping her close to her body as she leads the horse through the forest. Resting back against the princess, Regina drops her head to the woman's shoulder in a moments peace as they ride quietly along the dirt road while wrapping her arms over the blondes and resting her hands upon Emma's which were controlling the reins.

"It's going to be like I never left.."

"No it will be like you had left because you'll know that no matter how trapped you may feel, there are people on the outside who care and love you" tilting her head down towards the young woman's ear, the princess whispers. "Including me"

Not being able to help but smile, Regina glances around the pair to check for any guard interruption before leaning up and pecking Emma's lips causing a grin to slip from the princess' face.

Coming to a stop beside the looming dark prison, the future monarch drops her reins before taking a hold of the brunette's hands still hugging around her waist and links their fingers tightly. "We'll go in when you're ready" Emma states while giving a pointed glare to let the two leading men know not to push the matter.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Regina nods as she rests her head against the woman's back. "They better start knocking at the wall to find the door..it's over by that vine.."

Having overheard, the two guards who accompanied them jump from their horse with their pick axe and make their way around the back to begin their task. Untangling the brunette's arms, the princess slides off her horse then holds her hand out towards the young woman to help her, immediately falling into the blondes arms once down. "Emma try not to worry about me"

"I don't think that will be possible" running her hand through Regina's dark curls, Emma once again glances up at the dark tower. "I will not stop you know? You will not be in there for long. I promise. Even if I have to break you out and we run"

Chuckling at the thought, the brunette sighs. "That would never work. You are to be Queen one day Emma and if you disappeared, we would have every known guard in both lands searching for you" pulling back to look at the princess, Regina gives a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay. It will all work out eventually"

Kissing the young woman's forehead, lingering for a moment at the touch, the princess squeezes her tightly. "I'll make sure of it"

"Princess?"

Tilting her head towards the guard who called, the blonde bites her lip at seeing the king and her father watch the pair with a look of sympathy.

Following her gaze, Regina purses her lips in thought. "I guess that's my cue..." Breaking contact, the brunette trails over slowly towards the worn down door, scratched by vines to keep it hidden.

Rushing over in a panic, the princess grabs at the young woman's hand. "Wait! I'm not ready.."

Hearing the desperation to her voice, the brunette looks to her sadly. "I need to go Emma. Like they said, it's for everyone's safety..I..I don't know what I'm capable of.."

Reaching for Regina's other hand, Emma brings both up to place a kiss upon her knuckles. "You could never hurt anyone. You're the most innocent yet strong person I know"

"Emma, it's time"

Pulling a pained expression at her father's voice, the princess quickly tugs the brunette into one last hug. "I will visit you"

Hugging back, the brunette sniffles as she tries to keep it together. "No Emma. You mustn't" feeling the blondes shoulders begin to shake, Regina holds onto her tightly. "But I will see you soon...one day.."

Sensing how difficult it will be, David steps up to his daughter and gently prises her away from the young woman who deflates at the loss of contact. Glancing over towards the King with a fearful stare, the brunette makes her way over and through the tower door, not willing to look back at Emma in case she may never leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following Regina up the winding staircase, Henry places a hand on her shoulder as they reach the top for comfort. Taking in the small space which used to be the brunette's home, the King frowns in anger as he paces around the room to inspect her living quarters. "I promise you this will not last Regina. You will be protected. Mother superior have cast a shield over the tower"

Nodding slowly, taking in what has been said, Regina walks up to the window ledge and sighs as she leans against the cold stone. "This used to be my favourite spot" scoffing at the thought, she shakes her head. "How ridiculous was that? Now it's just a reminder of what I could have had out there..or what I did have for a small amount of time anyway"

Appearing behind the old monarch, Zelena watches her sister sadly. "You'll get it back again"

Trailing her eyes towards the redhead, the young woman bites her lip as she grows teary. "I hope so. There's two way I could be leaving this tower and one of them is not going to be standing"

Moving past her father, the princess engulfs the brunette into a hug. "There's two responses to that. One being that we wouldn't let it and two being that Emma would probably tear the place down herself to ensure your safety"

Hugging back tightly, Regina chuckles into red waves. "Keep an eye on her for me? She acts all strong but I can see in her eyes she's scared"

"I will. I promise"

Pulling back, the brunette grabs desperately at her sisters hands as she looks directly into her eyes. "You make sure you look after yourself too. I don't want anyone to put their lives on hold for me. You have a husband now and soon you will start a family and then one day Queen. Keep focused on all that"

Witnessing the love and care within the young woman's eyes, Zelena hugs her again as she too grows teary. "I wish we had the chance to grow up together. You're the best sister I could have hoped for. As for everything else, I promise that I will at least try but having a child without its auntie present is not an option"

Letting slip a small smile, Regina shifts her older sister off of her and nods towards Henry for him to take her away. "I will see you all soon" waiting until the large door has closed behind them, the brunette lifts herself up to sit on the ledge and peers down towards the still singed forest. Catching a glimpse of blonde in the distance, she rests her back against the wall.

"Well that was rather touching wasn't it?"

Freezing, although deep down she knew she shouldn't be surprised, Regina turns towards her mother's sarcastic tone. "Say what you like, you will not win this fight mother"

"No, maybe not" Shrugging, Cora swipes her finger along the dusty table with a look of disgust before smirking in her daughter's direction. "You will do that for me"

Rising from the ledge trying to remain strong, the young woman glares. "No mother I won't! I will never do anything for you which will harm any of those people"

"Oh dear girl, you just don't realise it do you? You will not have a choice. Whether you fight against it or not, you're destined to destroy a lot of lives" stalking up to the girl, the older brunette stares at her seriously. "You was cursed by my own doing, my infidelity, and now I've done my research and you are part of a prophecy I never even knew existed. You could end the division of the kingdoms forever and be the Queen of the entire realm"

"Stop! Just stop talking!" Holding her hands up to silence her, Regina goes wide eyed as her palms begin to flame. Balling them up into fists, the brunette's lip trembles as she backs away.

Smiling in adoration, Cora steps forward. "It's just a matter of time before you give in Regina. You are to be the downfall of your dear swan and then, then you will seek revenge like no one ever has. Everyone will learn to fear you and bow at your every want and needs"

Eyes glazing over darkly, the young woman lifts her head high. "I would never hurt Emma. The downfall will be my own before I do anything to her"

"I never said you would. Just a mere accident which you will not be able to stop"

Trying not to crumble at the information, Regina gulps down a lump. "What is to happen to her?"

"She will die. She will die and the kingdom will fail to rule without its heir" looking proud, the older brunette raises her hand to graze against her daughter's cheek. "You shall take over and be rid of anyone who stands within your way. Thinking about it now, black really is your colour" giving a beaming smile, Cora chuckles.

Frozen to the spot, the brunette breathes heavily as she processes the information while a tear rolls down her her face.

Emma Swan, her love, is to die.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Storming back into the castle, fists clenched tight, ready to confront her parents, Emma pushes her way through the large double doors to the main hall before a guard has the chance to help. "You need to tell me everything you know! Now!"

Looking across from her seat beside her husband in shock at their daughters outburst, Snow scolds her. "Emma! Do not speak to your father and I in such a temper. We are doing what is best for you, to protect you-"

"Protect me from what? Regina being my downfall? What does that even mean?!"

Rising to his feet, David shakes his head. "Emma that's enough! You know all you need to right now so leave it be"

"Dad no! Please just tell me what you mean...is Regina suppose to hurt me in some way? Or will something happen because she's in my life?" lowering her voice, the princess sighs in desperation and with a look of anguish upon her face. "I just want to understand"

Watching her closely, the Queen stands and walks up to her, placing an arm around her daughter's shoulder hesitantly in case she draws back. "Okay, but first you need to calm down"

"Snow.."

Taking a breath, Snow looks to her prince. "David..Emma's right. She's not a child anymore, she's a young woman and she can handle it. We cannot keep secrets anymore"

"Fine.." Rubbing his neck, David begins to pace along the fireplace.

"Come honey, we should sit.."

Allowing her mother to guide her towards the set of chairs in front of the fire, Emma lowers herself into one then looks up at both her parents patiently.

Sharing a look to figure out how to explain it best, the White's come to stand together, the Queen clasping her hands together nervously.

"From what we have seen, what Regina can do, we have come to figure out that a prophecy that is supposed to be fulfilled will carry out if you continue to have any kind of relationship or contact with her. We cannot let this happen Emma. Regina is apparently destined to follow in the footsteps of her mother which has shocked us all. Cora hid it well. I always thought she was just a high class, stubborn Queen by marriage, not a dark witch of some kind. If you continue the way you have, you won't have a kingdom to run when we are gone because..because you won't be here" approaching the chair, Snow kneels down and takes hold of her daughter's hand while blinking back any tears.

Staring down at her mother, the blonde frowns as her eyes begin to gloss over. "I..won't be here?..I won't..because..I...I'd be dead wouldn't I?"

Slowly nodding, the queen tilts her head towards David. Stepping towards his girls, the prince places a hand on both their shoulders for comfort. "Emma, this is serious. You will die if you have any more involvement with Regina, so please just-"

"Just answer me one thing?" Lifting her gaze to the one man she has truly adored her whole life, Emma lets out a shaky breath. "Would I die at the hands of Regina?"

"We don't know..we can ask Blue if she knows..she's been keeping up to date on the prophecy over the years, since you were born"

"Right..then I'll go see her. Just so we are clear, no matter what the outcome is, promise me that we will still at least help Regina get out of that tower and free from her mother"

Hiding her uncertainty, Snow squeezes her hand tightly. "Of course we will honey.."

Leaning down to hug her mother, the princess rests her head against the woman's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down beside the window, Regina bites her lip as she ponders over where her mother has gone. Since the woman's dreadful revelation, the brunette has been trying to figure out what to do. How to get herself out of this mess. Jumping at hearing the lock on the door go, she stops in her tracks and looks across as the door opens.

"Regina.."

Gripping her hands tightly together, the young woman nods towards the man. "Your majesty. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.."

Stepping inside the small space, the King holds up a hamper. "We are not going to let you starve. I have a few more in my carriage to last you the week"

"Oh.." Not even realising how she was supposed to live, Regina walks up to Henry hesitantly and takes the basket from him before placing it onto the table. "Thank you.."

"I'll get my guard to fetch the rest while we talk"

Raising an eyebrow slightly, the brunette runs a hand through her shortened hair as she looks around warily. "I don't think that's a good idea. You should leave"

"I will when I'm done. Zelena will never forgive me if I do not check on you" signalling to the guard at the door to retrieve the rest of the food, the grey haired man makes a move towards the table and sits down. "Regina, we need you to know that-"

Flinching at a sudden puff of smoke, Regina gulps as her mother appears.

Smiling across to the silent pair, Cora then faces her husband. "Henry, what a surprise...a stupid one but a surprise no less"

Rising quickly in anger, the King glares in disbelief. "How did you get in here?! I had this tower protected!"

Sniggering, the older brunette crosses her arms with an eye roll. "Oh dear Henry you really are an idiot sometimes. Do you really think some pathetic fairy would stop me from seeing my daughter?"

"You do not deserve to have her as a daughter!"

Moving to her mother's side, the young woman shakes her head in fear. "Mother leave him be. He was just leaving and was concerned for my wellbeing but.." Glancing towards the man to meet his eye, Regina attempts a smile. "As you can see I'm fine. Please go"

Stepping towards the two women, Henry holds his hand out towards the youngest. "Regina, I am not going to leave you in the hands of this monster! I would never forgive myself if something happens to you. We all care for you"

Staring at him, the brunette looks conflicted as she begins to raise her hand slowly to meet his. Feeling a cold hand grab at her wrist and twist slightly in the wrong direction, Regina whimpers and looks towards the woman who has hold of her. "Mother please...I don't care what you do with your life just..just leave me alone. I'll never be a burden again"

Giving an angry breath, Cora squeezes on her wrist more. "And I've warned you before Regina, you will do as I say if you want your precious Emma to stay safe"

"She's lying to you!"

"Henry shut that mouth of yours or you'll be paying next!"

Shaking his head, the King continues to explain. "Regina either way, Emma is in trouble..and so are you but we can fight this.."

Scoffing, Cora tugs her daughter to look at her. "If you leave with this man, Emma won't have a fighting chance. At least with me, you'll learn your magic and can at least try to help her"

"By using dark magic? I don't want to do that!" Looking desperate, the young brunette grows teary. "What is going to happen to Emma? If you're intending to ruin my life please just tell me what happens?"

"You. You're what happens to her!"

Inhaling sharply at her mother's words, Regina glances across to the King, praying that he will tell her that her mother is lying once again. Witnessing his sad and apologetic gaze, the young woman bites back a sob. "It's not true...it can't be true...I wouldn't-"

Stepping forward in the hopes of comforting the girl, Henry goes to explain. "Regina it's not by your own-"

"Henry, you've said quite enough now leave!"

"I just told you Cora, I am not leaving without her" the king glares defiantly.

Breathing heavily in frustration at being disobeyed, the older brunette fists her hands together. "More fool you!"

Understanding full well what her mother is capable of and what she is about to do, Regina's eyes widen in a panic as she sets her hands out towards the king to prevent the blow. "No!" Watching in horror as flames ignite from her own hands and strike the man down, the brunette quickly clutches them to her chest. Dropping to her knees, she swallows a sob as she looks across to the injured man. "..H..Henry?"

Smirking with pride, Cora chuckles at the scene. "You're getting stronger by the minute dear"

Ignoring the woman towering above them, Regina keeps her focus on Henry, taking a few, deep, calming breaths as she reaches hesitantly for the King's hand.

Letting out a hoarse cough, Henry manages to push himself up with his elbows and lift his head to meet the worried brunette beside him. "..I am..fine..."

Watching with glistering eyes, the young woman pouts while preventing any tears. "I'm sorry..I was trying to protect you..I'm so sorry.." Shaking her head in disbelief, Regina gives a shuddery breath. "This is why I can't leave with you...ill hurt people..ill hurt people I care about.."

Squeezing her hand, the King rises to his feet. "Either way child, Emma's fate is sealed. If you come with me we will protect you and guide you"

Also standing, the brunette sniffles. "With all due respect, your protection didn't work on the tower, what makes you so sure it would work elsewhere?"

Sighing at being defeated as it is true. It didn't work so why would it anywhere else, Henry remains silent as he wipes his brow with a cloth from his pocket.

Coming to stand behind her daughter, Cora places a hand upon her shoulder as the two brunette's face the king. "If she stays and does as she is told, it may all change. The prophecy may not even happen"

Raising an eyebrow confused, Henry then watches concerned as Regina puts the pieces together and frowns. "It's you..." Peering over her shoulder with a glare, the brunette repeats with more anger. "It's you. You're the one who hurts Emma"

Simply shrugging, Cora scoffs. "It's for your own good dear"

Keeping her glare, Regina tenses up and breaks contact from her mother's hand remaining on her shoulder. "If you do.." The young woman takes a deep breath as she finishes her threat. "I will kill you. Screw the consequences"

 _A/N: next up a conversation with Blue that leads to our leading ladies reuniting with terrible results!_


End file.
